Queen of the Mirrors
by SamuraiWolf94
Summary: Lukas is a special boy. One able to see those who cross the line between Life and Death, that walk across all the Realms. Realms that most would think to be unreal or fantasy. However, no matter what and how safe we think we are... danger is always watching and waiting a chance to strike
1. The Challenge

CHAPTER 1 : THE CHALLENGE

Like many other students from Miamoto's Academy, Lukas was a genius. Not only in informatics, engineering, mathematics, but also the secret subjects from the Academy. Only those with special skills were accepted in their walls. They were what most would call blasphemy or myth: Black magick, white magick, elemental magick, various pagan and occult rituals; they could all be practiced with 100% safety and success within the Academy's walls.

Like his classmates, Lukas was part of a special group of students, blessed by the touch of the Gods, capable to see and speak with their Guardian Angels. These were entities of great power, some of them older than mankind itself. Some were cruel and bloodthirsty. Others just and wise. Due to their skills acquired through the link with their guardians, they could do what most could not: summoning demons, spirits, monsters and creatures of all manner with great and terrible power.

When Lukas woke up, he could see a tall figure sitting on the end of his bed. It watched him with legs crossed and back straight. It had a dark grey cape wrapped all around him, and Lukas was never able to see what was hidden by the cape, only guessing he was wearing black pants or some type of long black boots. He couldn't tell where the boots finished and the pants started due to the "damned long cape", like he used to say. But he no longer was curious about it. Today was the last day of school, and he only had one class. Well, more like an instruction class of three hours for the graduation day. And when night fell, it would be party time!

Since he was one of the ten from his generation, Lukas had his own room. After a soft grunt and struggling to get up, he was able to get out of the bed, breathing slowly while instinctively took a hand to his injured ribs. He and Azazel used to spar from time to time, just for the fun of it. Of course, Lukas was only human. Plus despite his skills; he wasn't able to defeat the fallen angel-yet. Azazel smirked before stand up as well, following him while Lukas limped to the bathroom.

"I warned you not to fight. We should have waited for that later." Azazel said a few steps behind him, watching while Lukas slowly took the pyjamas.

Lukas sighed while turning on the water and closed his eyes, focusing. A dark mist appeared out of nowhere, quickly wrapping around himself before vanish like smoke, revealing his naked athletic body. His light skin was bruised due to the fight, and Azazel watched the three black birthmarks on his back, just like Orion's belt. The skin was darker there, like if tanned. Stepping into the shower, Lukas turned around to close the door, glancing at the fallen's mischievous smirk.

He closed his eyes and moved under the stream of water, feeling his body relax with the hot water as the steam rose. Soon, he could only see Azazel's shape in the other side of the glass door and turned his back to him. His pride was wounded, because he had lost the fight. But more than that, it was because after one year of training, even after mastering some of the most difficult spells, he still could not make Azazel break a sweat.

"Towel, please?" Lukas asked after turn off the water

"There you go," Azazel replied. Lukas looked surprised as the towel flew into the shower and fell onto him. Lukas smiled before beginning to dry himself.

"Thank you, Azazel." And then he waited for the usual reply, but instead of a "Bleh.", this time the answer was "You're welcome. Now hurry up. Class starts in twenty!" Lukas stood a few more moments surprised, blinking and wondering why the change of answer. But quickly a smiled formed in his lips and he said nothing more. He didn't need to ask why, because he knew it. More than sparring rivals, more than Guardian and Protected, they were friends.

Lukas exits his room 15 minutes later, wearing the usual dark blue uniform of the Academy, leaving only the last button open, revealing a black tie and a bit of his white shirt. He was wearing brown pants and black boots. After the three-hour "class", Lukas and his friends quickly moved away from the other groups, walking to the Northern Section of the Mansion.

Even if they could see their own Guardians, they couldn't see the others. But that didn't meant the Guardians couldn't see every entity and spirit. While the ten students talked about their plan to summon Bloody Mary for real, Azazel and the others were having a more fun talk. Although Azazel was suspicious about the reason the white dryad was so happy that day. Oshi was a dryad with four eyes. Unlike other of her kind, her skin was white and textured like the bark of a tree. Oshi and Azazel were the strongest of the group, such as Alara and Lukas. The group stopped in their spot, under an apple tree.

"Lukas, I have a challenge for you!" She said, smiling when their friends whistled and laughed.

"Pfff, I can handle anything you have in mind, Alara!" He replied quickly, looking at her while leaning against the tree, his right hand wrapped over his stomach and rubbing his sore ribs.

"Oh, is that so?" Alara mocked.

"_Anything_!" Lukas stood up firmly, his hazel eyes shining with his fighting spirit, his inner flame burning with intensity. The hazel turned to gold for a moment.

"Well then-this is my dare. I dare you to summon Bloody Mary alone! And bring us something as a proof-her _head_." Everyone gasped and looked at each other, surprised and somewhat and smirking with the idea. After all, even if they were a group, they all knew about the war between Alara and Lukas to find out who was the best. Lukas grinned and step closer, looking at her eyes.

"That's no problem." Alara shook her head at Lukas' answer, a smirk crossing her lips. "I dare you to summon her—_alone_."

"It's a trap." Azazel said with no joking tone on his deep voice. "Not even _you_ can summon a spirit from the Mirror Dimension. It's more complicated than summoning a wraith or shadowwalker," Azazel insisted, shaking his head and placing a hand on Lukas' shoulder.

Everyone knew Alara tried to summon her a couple months ago, failing and being punished for one week after release a group of rogue vampires inside the Academy's walls. Luckily for her, the GrandMaester had been able to change them back to human, since a bitten victim only truly becomes one after a couple days. And when people learn how to walk between the Realms of Life and Death, everything is at reach-even bring the dead back to life.

Lukas and Alara, were enemies since day one. And he knew that was a test for him. How could he even hope to defeat Azazel if he refused the challenge? In the heat of the moment, Lukas raised his right hand.

"_DON'T DO IT_!" Azazel shouted, and grabbed his wrist. Lukas felt the sudden cold that invaded his body. For the glimpse of a moment, the feeling like he shouldn't do it; bad things would happen.

But he was not only one of them... he was the number One! Shaking his arm free from Azazel's grip, Lukas stared at him. "I can do it! I will _never_ be able to beat you if I fail. You don't cross the line. Our true power can't awake until we experience Death or almost Death! And even _HE_ will not take my soul this night!"

The fallen sighed lightly, but nodded, staring at him with his white eyes. "Good luck."

Lukas smiled and turned back to Alara, lifting his right hand. "For the Old Gods, I accept the challenge! I shall summon Bloody Mary... or _die trying_!"

Everyone laughed and applauded his bravery, even Alara. "Good luck, champ." She said mockingly.

"I _will_ succeed!" Lukas assured before spinning on his feet and walking away.

Azazel, however, didn't follow him.


	2. A Failure - Or Is It?

CHAPTER 2: A FAILURE—OR _IS_ IT?

Lukas headed to the forest around the Academy, a place perfect for the old rituals. However, he and his friends had found a secret cavern, hidden from sight with an illusion. For most, it was only a tree. But those who knew the secret new the tree had a fake branch. Lukas climbed the tree, a bit more slow than the usual and sat down on a solid branch, breathing heavier and holding his ribs again.

Those ribs were starting to get him upset, but now they were a reason for him to go further and cross the line of his limits. He closed his hand around the base of the branch and pulled the lever down. Soon, the ground near the tree opened, revealing a secret passage with stairs that would guide him to a secret cave with an underground lake. After a few moments climbing down, Lukas reached the ground and closed his right hand. Using his strengthened connection with Azazel, he felt Nature's energy flow around him, and a flame grew in his hand.

"I demand... _LIGHT_!" He shouted, and let it go of the fireball, watching the flames dance and sphere of fire move into the cavern. And Lukas followed, rubbing his hands together to create friction and blew softly, quickly watching a second flame appear and shaped the fire into a second fireball. With no time to waste, he took a knife, hidden in his left boot and continued walking.

The sphere of light vanished when he reached the cave. The magic and energy on that place was monstrous, and the flames of the torches burned for all eternity. He approached the lake's water and leaned down, groaning lightly due the pain and dove his hand into the cold water. But the fire kept burning, because that was more than fire. It was pure magick turned into fire, the most precious discovery from mankind. The water seemed to boil and Lukas moved back, watching the path to the altar being revealed.

Taking a deep breath, Lukas walked with no fear, staring at the altar and the ancient mirror behind it, inlaid on the wall. A door between Dimensions, and this one leaded to the most dangerous of them all. The Mirror Dimension, a place where creatures much more dangerous than vampires lived. This was the forbidden cavern!

Lukas tossed the second fireball at the mirror, quickly moving his hands and fingers, controlling the fire. In the blink of an eye, the fire expanded and danced around him, lighting the torches and candles around the altar and. He climbed the steps, one by one and stopped in front of the mirror, watching his reflection. He took the knife on his hand and slowly made a cut, feeling the blood slide down into the ground.

"I am Lukas, and by my blood, I open the Portal between Realms!" Lukas commanded as spread his blood on the mirror, covering his face's reflection with it. "Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary," he chanted while moving a step closer, until the tip of his nose was just an inch away from the blood covering his face. His gaze was upon it and Lukas closed his eyes. With his left sleeve, he cleaned the blood, feeling the energy emanating from the mirror before open his eyes.

Nothing! There was nothing, not a trace of anything. No vampires, no Bloody Mary, just nothing at all. Lukas dropped to his knees and punched the ground with the left hand, shouting in rage.

"_WHY_? BLOODY MARY, YOU STUPID _BITCH_! COME AT ME! I _SUMMON YOU_!" He stood up, not minding the pain on the ribs due the sudden movement, staring at the mirror. "Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary! _BLOODY MARY_!" Breathing faster and heavily, Lukas watched the mirror, closed and opened his eyes, turned his back at it. Still, nothing.

Sighing, he felt his rage grow and grow. The beast inside him punched the mirror, but this didn't break; it wasn't a common mirror. "I..._failed._" He sighed and turned his back walking away.

His friends were sitting around the apple tree as he approached. Lukas first looked at Alara, who already had a smile of victory on her face. His eyes then met Azazel's and he knew he was somewhat relieved.

"So-guess you failed." Alara laughed, standing up and looking at the blood on his hand and uniform. "What did you unleash? Vampires? Mirror ghosts?" She asked, curious.

Lukas lowered his head to hide his tears. "Nothing." And like that, he ran away. He heard Alara and the others laughing. How could he, one of them, not have been able to summon not even a _lesser_ being from the Mirror Dimension? He didn't stop for anything; only when reached the safety and privacy of his room, did he stop, closing the door and locking it.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Azazel called him, standing already behind him with arms crossed. "What happened?" He asked worried, holding him by the shoulders softly.

"I _FAILED_!" Lukas shouted, looking at him with pure rage. "I opened the portal, and nothing was summoned! Not even a stupid _lesser_ demon!" And with that, he shook his arms. Walking away, he threw the uniform's coat to the bed. "_GO AWAY_!" He shouted with eyes closed, holding his head.

The failure-he wasn't used to it. Lukas heard the sound of wings. Looking around, he saw no one. For the first time he could remember when he went to the Academy, Azazel wasn't there.

The hours passed, and Lukas had finally calmed down. He had washed and cleaned the coat, and now he had apologies to make. He stripped down his clothes, kicking them away while making the way to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Lukas washed his dark brown hair, his body. He was enjoying this last amazing bath the longer he could, moving his hands through the scars he got during the last months, soapnig all of body and looking over his shoulder.

He felt the need to have Azazel there, watching him! His eyes widened when he saw a figure there, in black. Or maybe was just the steam and fogged glass. It should be the dark grey from Azazel's clothes and he smiled.

Once again, he closed his eyes, raising his head and washing the last of the soap from his hair, running his fingers like claws through it. Lukas smiled, turning of the tap and looked back again.

"Sorry for before, Azazel. I-I felt I was a nobody; a nobody for not even being able to summon a lesser demon." He sighed before rubbing his eyes a bit. "Towel, please?" The figure in the other side didn't move. It was just standing there and, for the first time in his life, Lukas felt something was wrong.

He could feel the same faint bloodthirst in the atmosphere, but much, _much_ more than in Azazel. The cold climbing up his spine wasn't the same, either. It was more—malicious. Lukas closed his hands. "Azazel?" He asked again, opening both hands and fire grew before pointing both hands to the glass door. The flames grew like a spiral of fire and obliterated the glass. Whatever was there, would burn for sure.

"LUKAS!" He turned in time to see a grey blur and last thing he noticed was that Azazel had wrapped his cape around him as well. Lukas had no time to think; what happened next was so fast. The flames were erased by a motion of his Guardian's hand and the Fallen turned him, looking into his eyes. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked worried.

"I... I was talking to you! I thought it was you but... it was something much more evil. With a bloodthirst I never felt before." he explained, looking around scared. "What was THAT?"

And for the first time, he felt fear on Azazel's voice. "Something powerful. Powerful enough to keep me away from you, Lukas."

"That thing can try. We will be _ready_ for it." Lukas said before hugging him tightly, feeling safe in his arms.

Azazel nodded lightly, rubbing his back lightly for a couple minutes before breaking the hug. "You are in shock. Sleep; I will stay here." Not complaining, Lukas grabbed the towel. Glancing at the mirror in the blink of an eye, he immediately and instinctively jumped back, dropping the towel and raising his fists.

"AZAZEL!" he shouted, fear in his voice.

And his Guardian was by his side before he could finish calling him, cape tossed to the side. They were both staring the mirror.

Lukas has a scared; with a confused look on his face, his fist lifted like a fighter would have to in order to himself before delivering the fatal strike. His skin was slightly red due the time he spent under the hot water and his wet hair stick to his forehead as a few more drops of water slid down his torso and head.

Azazel was standing by his side, white eyes staring the mirror, his grey and pale burned skin covered in scars. There were a couple spikes of bone from his shoulders. His body's complexion was uneven with multiple shades of grey, and his face wore a demonic expression. There was nothing more in the bathroom, and nothing in the mirror; only their reflections.

"What's wrong?" Azazel asked, not moving his body an inch.

"I—I saw _her_!" Lukas said before turn his face.

"No-the _Old_ Magic." Azazel looked back at the mirror.

"I stand alone." Lukas understood, facing the mirror.

"The GrandMaester...he can help you!" Azazel said.

"NO! YOU _CAN'T_!" And like that, there was no more fear in Lukas's voice, but a bit of happiness. "I shall defeat her. I am ready now!" And with those final words, he looked at the mirror and raised his arm, pointing at it. "You want me? Come and get me, bitch! You die _today_!"

Azazel heard heard him. Despite the worry about Lukas's safety, he smiled. Lukas entered the Academy a boy; now he was a man.

This was _his_ fight, and all he could do was to give him the tool for it.


	3. Face to Face

**Sorry about the late in post the new chapters but had been busy and without internet for a week. Here's more of the story. ENJOY!**

After the scene in the shower, Lukas and Azazel talked about the plan. Due the pact with the Old Gods Lukas would face this battle alone, but that didn't meant he would be helpless. Azazel watched Lukas as he dressed his washed uniform again and looked for any trace of fear in the boy's face. None was found!

"Do you remember the plan?" The Fallen asked once again.

"Yes, I do." Lukas replied with a smirk. "After the graduation, I will return to the cavern and to the Portal. Once I got there, I shall use you sword to kill her."

Azazel nodded. Even so, despite his Faith on Lukas' skills, he was still worried. Lukas' injuries weren't fully healed and he wasn't sure if he would be able to defeat a spirit so powerful like Bloody Mary. However Azazel was a Fallen Angel, and he knew he just had to have _Faith_.

Lukas left his room wearing his uniform again, walking down the hallway with his guardian just a few steps behind. Bloody Mary could not appear while he was with Lukas, or so he thought. The boy glanced at the mirrors as he headed towards he Hall of Light, and each time his sight met a mirror he saw her, walking among them and staring back at him. No one could see her, Entity or human, because the pact was valid until he died.

She had a long black robe, covering all her body. She had black long hair, which was wet due the humity on the bathroom in their first encounter, a whisp of hair covering her right eye. Those were red like blood, with a dangerous glow on them, were at same time incredible mesmerizing, beautiful and gorgeous. It was like she was able to see right through him and read his soul like if she was Reading a book. Shaking his head, Lukas turned his gaze away and looked at the prize ahead.

The big room was empty, if not for the staues of the great Heroes from before, Gods from all religions and Entities of great power, each of them supporting the ceiling. That was the most amazing and mesmerizing room on the Academy, used all the year as dinning room. And today, it would be their graduation room. One by one, the first year students were called by the GrandMaester.

Lukas and the other nine were the last to be called, because the best is always kept for last. "And for last... the best student!" The GrandMaester said. Lukas watched Alara smile to herself. She hadn't said anything about his failure in summoning Bloody Mary, because there was no need. She knew the "truth" about Lukas, that he was a failure. But Lukas had a surprise in mind. Tomorow, he would drop Bloody Mary's head on her bed.

After the graduation, the party began. Everyone was dancing and having fun, drinking and talking, saying goodbyes and some, were even dating. Lukas skipped away throught the dancing floor, quickly evading everyone, or he thought so.

Azazel looked over his shoulder and smirked. "You are being followed, Kiddo."

Lukas nodded, bitting his lip and wondering if it was Alara. He stopped in the corner, waiting to surprise her, breathing slowly. He heard the steps coming closer, instinctively breathing faster while he waited... and then he turned around to face Alara.

But Lukas gaspd in surprise, his face hitting something soft and big. It wasn't Alara who was following him, but Miss LeBouf, the GrandMaester's nice and teacher of Dark Magic. "Miss LeBouf." Lukas gasped, in surprise and in embarrassement, his cheeks turning dark red as he quickly moved several steps back, glancing up from her bossom and into her beautiful sea blue eyes. "Gorfive me..." He said, feeling his voice fail.

"I think that you meant to say "Forgive"." Miss LeBouf giggled, looking at him and moving a few steps closer.

"Yes! Please forgive me, Miss Lebouf. I didn't meant to..." But before he could finish, the tall woman had a finger on his lips, preventing him to speak.

Miss Lebouf was one of the tallest woman he ha dever met, with 6'4". Also, she had the most unusual haircut, since the left side of her head was bold. Her golden hair only grew on her right side, all the way to her waist. She slowly moved a whisp of hair away from her eye, leaning a bit closer.

"Why are you leaving so soon, Lukas? Are you running away from me?" She asked softly, her voice sweet and tender like a Goddess.

"No! No! I was... going to my room to rest, Miss LeBouf.".

The woman leaned closer, resting her hands and aproaching her breasts closer. Lukas felt his cheeks get red like a tomato, unable to not look at her cleavage. He felt her soft breathe on his ear while she whispered. "Bella. Call me Bella, Lukas."

"Yes,... Miss Bella." He felt the soft kiss on his cheek, his body reacting to the touch of her soft lips by sending shivers of warm up and down his spine and through his whole body.

"We are not teacher and student anymore, Lukas. I can make you company in your room." She kept whispering, nibbling his earlobe and licking his ear so slowly that Lukas couldn't avoid moan, closing his eyes in delight. He felt his mind go blank and his body began to go limp. And Bella continued kissing and nibbling his ear. They were alone there, everyone else was at the party. Lukas gasped and looked at her beautiful eyes with lust soon her hand touched his crocth, rubbing it slowly. "Oh... what is this?" She asked, teasingly.

"S...sorry..." Lukas said, only blushing even darker as he felt her soft hand at the back of is neck, guiding his head to her cleavage and large DD breasts.

"You like them, don't you, Lukas. I noticed how you Always glanced at them. What naugthy thoughts did you had about me and my body?" She asked, her voice soft like silk. Her right hand kept massaging the back of his neck while her left kept making slow motions, rubbing his crotch, moving her fingers teasingly while feeling his genital grow.

"I..." Lukas rubbed his face on her soft exposed skin, instinctively moving both hands to grab, fondle and worship her breasts.

"Wake up!" Azazel said, smacking his head hard before he could touch Miss LeBouf's breats. Instinctively, Lukas opened his eyes, awakening from the lust that had invaded his body and moved one step back, raising his sight from her invating cleavage to her eyes.

"Sorry, Miss LeBouf! I... I can't! Not now! I'm feeling too tired. Got to go!" He said, quickly running away before she could grab him or he said anything else. He had said "Not now", meaning he wanted to. And now she knew it for sure.

Miss LeBouf stood there, smirking and wondering who was he going to meet. She always liked Lukas, and she wouldn't let this oportunity go away! An idea crossed her mind and the Dark Magik's teacher bitted her bottom lip, caressing her breasts. Lukas was probably going to meet a "friend", and she never had a threesome before.

"Let's follow him, Anya." She said, looking over her shoulder to her guardian.

The woman wrapped in bandages, nodded. "We shall follow them, after you satisfy my hunger." Anya was in her way in the blink of an eye, the bandages around her mouth twirling to reveal her pale jade skin with black lips and in a single motion, she pressed her lips against Bella's. The two woman pressed their bodies together, arms wrapping around each other as their tongues quickly invaded each other mouth. Both guardian and protected felt to the most forbidden ritual, two worlds becoming one in the most powerful ritual, releasing the dark and powerful energy hidden on sex.

. . .

Lukas only stopped running when he reached the safety of the woods. Breathing heavily, he lightly holded his ribs, looking at Azazel. "Th...Thank you..." He managed to say, out of breathe.

"You know she likes you, right? She _wants_ you! And I know you want to pound her." The Fallen said mockingly while looking at him.

Lukas shook his head, ignoring the laugher before continue walking. "Shut up..." He mumbled, not able to hide the deep red blush on his cheek and to look down at his bulge. Lukas said nothing else and, despite the quiet, he knew Azazel was laughing at him and wishing for something like that to happen.

They stopped at the secret passage and Azazel leaned against the tree, watching Lukas climb it and pull down the hidden lever. Like before, the ground opened to reveal the stairs. "Good luck, Lukas." Azazel said honestly, looking at his eyes with a bit of worry.

"Thank you, Azazel." Lukas replied and shaked hands with him. "I will need your sword now. "

Azazel moved his right arm to the side, opening his hand. The Portal between Realms and Dimensions opened and the sword of black blade erupted from the ground. His fingers closed around the handle and the sound of the sliced air was like a melody. Non-stopping, Azazel spinned on his feet moving the sword in a large circle above his head before pierce the ground with it. "This is Black Flame. Kneel!"

Lukas obeyed, bringing his left knee to the ground and lowered his head in an act of submission. The Fallen slowly lifted the sword and place it over his shoulder, like the knights from King Arthur had learnt. "Tonight you face your deadliest challenge. Show to the sword you are worthy! Defeat the Queen of the Mirrors, and witness sword and swordsman became one. The sword lives for the swordsman, as the swordsman live for battle. Rise, Lukas O'Neil. Rise and complete your _Destiny_!"

Saying nothing, Lukas raised his sight and stood up. His eyes studied Azazel's as he took the sword in hands, feeling the power brought by the cold metal run through his veins. "I shall proove myself worthy!" He promised, turning to face the darkness of the passage and opening his left hand. A fireball suddently appeared, and with no fear, Lukas entered the darkness.

He made his way back to the secret cavern, kneeling at the shore of the lake to rise the path. The giant mirror stood in front of him, and as he walked, the mirror glew and he saw the surface shake like if it was the water' surface. A hand slowly moved through it, breaking the balance of the Portal.

Lukas stopped a step from the Altar. The reflection was bend, as SHE crossed the Portal between Dimensions and stood in front of him, like a ghost but not as one, as her skin was real. Her clothes was real. Her touch was real. Her bloody red eyes stared at his hazel eyes and the two of them stood quiet for several minutes, playing the staring contest.

"I had been waiting for you." She said, her voice cold like ice and, at same time, with a warm and captivating softness that he wouldn't mind hear for all eternity.

"Well then, Mary. It's time for you to die!" He said firmly, gripping the sword's handle harder.

The fog on the lake became denser. Lukas and Mary stared at each other once again... before Lukas yell and jump to the Altar, bringing the sword up. Mary hissed at him, bending her knees lightly.

And they both lunged at each other, ready to fight.


	4. The Prize of Defeat

Lukas brought the sword down, in a strike that would easily slipt the spirit in two. However, he wasn't facing a common spirit and Mary swiftly dashed to the side, avoiding the impact before this could hit her, turning to face him while crouching like a lioness ready to strike down her prey.

The look on her face said everything, but Lukas had quickly responded to her change of direction by swiftly spinning on his feet while spining the sword in hands to deliver a second quickly and powerful strike that would end most enemies' lifes. And once again, his attack was already too slow for her.

Mary jumped to the Altar, side stepping to gain balance before realize a perfect backflip to avoid the sword, which striked the stone and made a huge crack on it. Mary had a smirk on her face, her ruby eyes shining with bloodthirst and... lust? Lukas was confuse and he closed both hands firmly around the handle, trying to free the sword.

The second his eyes moved away from hers, Lukas immediatly cursed himself and let go of the sword, moving back and instinctively raising his left arm, being tackle by Mary. Lukas groaned, feeling her right hand's claws pierce his arm to hold him. Her sharp teeths closed right above his wrist.

Lukas fell on his back, screaming in pain as his arm went limb for a moment. At same time, Mary dashed her left hand foward and only instinct saved Lukas, who moved his right hand to hold her wrist. Despite his good reflex, he wasn't fast enough and felt the claws easily tracing three lines of blood on his face, groaning in pain and squirming under her. A small cut was on the side of his nose, but the other two had been deeper. His skin was cut above the eyebrow and the side, going down to the middle of his cheek, while the middle cut was right at the side of his lip.

Lukas groaned, trying to push her with his injured arm and feeling the claws and teeth sink deeper into the flesh, taining the blue sleeve from red. Blood dripped down the arm, falling into his chest and face as he tried to keep the beast's mouth away from him. The other hand was closed firmly on her wrist, struggling to avoid those bloody claws to come near again and finish the job. His right eye was closed, the blood from the cut above his eyebrown covering his sight.

She was on top, straddling him and slowly winning, forcing his weak arm down while continuing to struggle in order to free her left hand. She wanted to close her claws around his neck and choque him to death... or maybe to a state near death. But Lukas was the best student in the Academy and he would not die here.

And Mary noticed his fighting spirit shine on his hazel eyes, a fire that would turn them gold like a feline's eye. Lukas raised his right knee, hitting her on the ribs, relaxing his body for an instant before twist his waist while a wave of strengh invaded his body and he rolled around. As they switched position, Lukas bashed her head hardly against the ground, using his bitten and wounded arm to do so. Once, twice... again and again and again.

Lukas shouted from the pain to rip his flesh more by repeatedly move his arm up and down to guide her head against the stone, hoping to crack her skull. And at same time, he holded her left hand above her head, taking control of the situation. "You will not win!" Mary hissed from her throat, biting harder while shuting her eyes hard from the hits of her skull against the ground.

The blood soaped her hair, making it glue to her head and even if the crushing force on his arm was threatening to tear it apart, Lukas kept on going. Again and again! He would not stop until her head would open and he could see her brains come out. His screams inspiring him to keep going, non-stopping even if that costed his left arm.

But he was fighting Bloody Mary, and she was enjoying it. All that savagery and bloodthrist emanating from the boy was making her horny and excited. _Yes_! She needed to have him inside her, pushing him over the edges of pain and pleasure, where both of them would become one. Opening her eyes she let him see the bloodlust in them before let go his right hand from his arm, wrapping her legs tightly against him and clawed his left shoulder hard, sinking her claws the deep they could go and ripping the flesh like a knife cuts melted butter.

Lukas squirmed in pain, the shockwave moving through his whole body and in that moment, he knew he had lost. Just like he did before, Mary twisted her body and rolled to the side, staying on top. With a quick moviment she freed her hand and pinned both his arms above his head.

"You are _mine_!" Mary hissed while leaning closer, letting him feel her breathe.

"_NO_!" Lukas struggled, but he had no strengh left. His left arm was just a dead weight in the moment, his ribs hurted and he was on the inferior position.

"Shhhh" She whispered softly in his ear, licking the blood from the cuts on his face slowly. "You taste good!" Mary giggled and a wave of fear pierced Lukas' heart.

"Finish it!" Lukas ordered, squirming and trying to struggle once again.

Bloody Mary laughed, raising her head in a whip's moviment to take the bloody hair out from her eyes. With his free hand, she slowly holded his tied, rubbing it with her fingers before rip it with a swift moviment. Lukas freeze, looking at her with fear and confusion. What was she doing? Why didn1t she killed him, yet?

"What do you want?" Lukas asked, bitting his bottom lip due all the pain and blood lost from his left arm. He was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

"What do I want?" She asked jokingly. "Silly boy! I want you!" She leaned and licked his blood slowly, her tongue following the middle and larger cut all the way up. And like that, he wasn't bleeding anymore. "Open your eye!" She ordered.

Lukas did as he was told, moving his head lightly. At first, the sight was still a blur but then he could see well again. Mary was straddling him, her free hand slowly opening the buttons, one by one. And then all went black when he felt her fist hit him.

. . .

Lukas woke up on the Altar, screaming in surprise by seeing Bloody Mary still on top of him. "Waky waky." She said, giggling like an excited girl and leaned closer. "I healed you. Your arm and your wounds. All healed."

"Why?" He asked, his voice not avoiding show a bit of fear.

"Because, like I said, you are _mine_! There's a reason why you shouldn't mess with the creatures who live in the Mirror Dimension. You can unleash them on Earth _forever_ if you do an ancient ritual, releasing not only your vital and inner energy, but also sexual energy." She wiggled her rear over his crotch and he couldn't avoid blush. She wasn't wearing anything!

"Sex?" Lukas gasped, gulping hardly. His throat was dry and he was tired. And his cock was getting full hard in just a few seconds,. Mary continued rubbing her slit against the lenght of his cock, making him moan.

"Yes. Don't you want to feel what real sex feels like? I can please every inch of your mighty cock!" She promised, moving foward and just rubbing her butt cleavage softly against it. Mary grinded against his stomach, letting him feel her soft lower lips and flesh rub his skin.

Lukas closed his eyes, bitting his lips. "I can't..." What was that smell in the air? The hot feeling in his blood? Was he drugged?

"You _WANT IT_!" She shouted, raising up and watching him instinctively buck his hips, trying to prevent her from go. Mary giggled, shaking her finger with a naugthy look on her face. "Not so fast, big boy."

Only then Lukas realized he was tied to the Altar, his legs spread and his wrists tied together above his head. His heart raced faster, his cock throbbed more while he watched her lift her longblack robes and toss it to the side, exposing her naked pale body. Her skin's color would remind a corpse, but he would easily imagine how soft the skin was. Her breasts stood perfectly, a mesmerazing vision that ended with hard black nipples.

He wanted to suck them, he wanted to play and worship those black and hard nipples like if his life depended on it. Her long hair was loose over her breasts, covering it lightly and a whisp stood in her cleavage. Her perfect body seemed a mirror' surface. With no flaws! Down her body, Lukas gazed at her navel, and imagine it erupt with his seed when he cummed into her.

That was getting the best of it, and his arousement had no stopping point. All she did was exposed her gorgeous body, a gift from the Gods. Lukas gasped, looking into her cunt. A vision that made him unable to look away, his sight lost in the depts of her warm and needed cave. And again she lowered herself, sitting on his belly and raised his chin, her touch sending shivers of cold deadly pleasure through his body.

"Do you desire me?" She asked with her silk like voice.

"Yes, I do!" Lukas said, breathing faster. His heart raceed faster. Any thought of kill her was now gone. Any trace of fear gone. He just wanted to become _ONE_ with her.

"Then, it's time for you to get your prize. Your reward for losing." She said with a tender voice, like a mother conforts her child.

Her lips approached his. They both breathed into each other's lips, only making the other more aroused. Their eyes were locked into each other. His hazel eyes and her ruby eyes unable to look away. And then, when they couldn't resist the proximity of the other any longer, their eyes closed slowly...

...and their lips became one.


	5. The Pleasures of the Flesh Unleashed

Lukas felt an enjoyable cold fill his body as he kissed Bloody Mary, kissing her back with same intensity. A soft and tender kiss that developed into a passionately and deep kiss, making the passion that burned inside them rise into levels never before reached by any common mortal.

Lukas felt her chest pressed to his, her soft breasts and hard nipples rub teasingly his chest while she cupped his cheeks like someone holds the most delicate flower that survived to a storm. Mary moved her lips apart, letting her tongue caress his upper lip softly, barely touching.

He invated her by tilting his head slightly to the side, moving his lips apart and greeting her wet and long tongue with his own. Muffles of moan escaped their throats as their tongues swirled and twirled around each other, continuing their fight into his mouth. Lukas let her invade her throat, moaning and gagging a bit when feeling her tongue explore each corner of his mouth and approach his throat's entry, returning the favor and invading her mouth aswell, mixing their saliva in the proccess.

The both continued the excited kiss, teasingly and playing with each other while letting soft moans escape from their lips. Breaking the kiss, both gasped for air, a small line of saliva still connecting their lips and which Mary quicly licked before bite his bottom lip. Even softly, her teeths were sharp enouh to leave a red mark and Lukas kissed and nibbled her upper lip, keeping the contact.

"Free me, and I shall teach you everything. Ways to please the flesh you never thought they would be possible." Mary whispered, still holding his lip.

"Yes, please, teach me." He begged, again trying to free his hands to hug her.

Mary moved away, placing both hands on his shoulders and running her fingers slowly down his chest, arching her back and moving his hips in slow motions. And then she lunged her hands foward, grabbing and pulling his hair in the side, making him groan and expose his neck, leaning to bite, kiss and lick every inch of his skin, moving up until his ear.

"Tell me... Lukas." She whispered softly, massaging his head while her nails like claws gripped his hair harder. "How much do you desire me?" She asked with a moan, her breathing heavier. Her tongue slowly and teasingly licked around his ear's entrance and she bitted the earlobe.

"I desire _every_ inch of your perfect body! I would kiss you from mouth to your lower lips. I will kiss you with all my passion, suck your tongue into my mouth just like you will suck my hard cock with your slutty mouth." He said, moaning from all the teasing his neck, jawline and ear were receiving. "I will kiss down to your breasts and I will suck your nipples like a milking machine would milk them. I will rub and massage your breasts, lick your cleavage and worship them like a beliver would worship a body of his Goddess. I will bite and kiss your wet cunt, sliding my tongue like a snake inside it, lapping it around and eating your cunt until you squirt and clench hard on my tongue like if you were trying to milk my cock. I will suck your pussy like vaccum, like if my mouth was a blackhole sucking every inch of you!" Lukas could feel her arousement rise with his words, just like his own. And the thoughts of doing that were also making him hornier.

"What else?" She asked with lust, her voice trembling from excitement. Her pussy was getting wetter just from hear his teasingly and truthful words. Mary kept eye contact and let Lukas see her desire for his body.

"I will bury my cock inside your _wet_ and _hot slutty cunt_! All the way until you want nothing else inside you than my cock. And I will thrust and pound you again and again, until our hips are red and sore from all the grinding and friction. I _will fuck_ you until you are too exhausted to continue and your inner walls clench like they should to milk all my seed inside you. And I will only stop until the last drop of my seed is inside you and your womb is so full you will look like a pregnant woman. Then, I will turn you on your four and own you like a dog own _his slutty bitch_! I will fuck your asshole until I break you, until you thrust back and your eyes rolll back, until you _beg_ for I cum into your slutty cunt to get pregnant. And when pain and pleasure become one, I will pound both your fuckholes, until you don't know anymore which of your slutty holes I'm pounding." And with this, Lukas felt a wave of strengh and arousement invade his members and with a roar, his golden eyes shined dangerously and he freed his wrists.

After a quick moments squirming and struggling, Lukas got hold from her hair just like she was holding his. Bloody Mary let a soft moan escape from her lips and they both stared ate ah other, their eyes eating the other in all the ways of the word. Lukas was able to sat down and Mary raised her hips lightly, smirking at him when he pulled her hair.

"Down..." He said in a tone that would make her know she would suffer if his command wasn't obeyed.

"Make me!" She replied immediatly, pulling his hair aswell and never breaking eye contact.

They stared at each other for several minutes, playing that game. Like before, the tension in the air was palpalble. They had plenty of time for foreplay and everything else, but right now they only had one thing in mind. Again, their mouths lunged at each other in a wild and passionate kiss, letting their bodies talk while soft moans escaped their lips, their tongues wrestling in ways that would make a french kiss be ashamed, if that could be possible.

With no need for words, Mary moved, replacing her lower lips above his hard member's head. They both knew exactly where the other was, pulling and gripping each other hair. Lukas was too aroused and he pulled her hair down hard, forcing her to break the kiss and groan, quickly biting and nibbling her exposed neck to leave red marks.

Mary let go his hair and gripped his shoulder before let gravity do the job, sinking herself down and burying his huge cock to the hilt. His cockhead penetrated her cervix and invaded the womb, making both to squirm from the suddently wave of pain and pleasure. A scream of pleasure and pain escaped their depths as their hips touched each other, becoming one as Lukas' cock shooted precum immediatly inside her. After all, he had made a promise and his cock wanted to make it real.

His sensitive member throbbed inside her, fully hard that was painful. He pulled her hair again with his left hand and locked their lips together once again. His right arm wrapped around her waist, holding her body closer as they slowly began grinding, only feeling each other sexual organ and getting used to the feeling.

Her inner walls clenched and massaged every inch of his length, trying to such him deeper into her whomb. Her womb's entrance was shivering, like if someone was piercing it with multiple needles of pleasure. She moved and rolled her hips the slower she could, each moviment making them both moan.

"I _want_ more! I _NEED _MORE!" Mary shouted, clawing his shoulders and Lukas moaned, pulling her hair suddently.

"Carry my children!" Lukas said, breathing faster as brought both hands to her sides, moving the thumbs in slow circles while feeling her soft skin against his hands. He slowly spread his fingers, moving his hands towards her back and following the spine to her lower back. Mary moaned, semiclosing her eyes from the teasing, feeling shivers of pleasure climb up and down her spine and sending shockwaves directly to her wet cavern. Her walls clenched harder, begging for him to thrust.

Lukas' hands reached her rear and he slowly fondled her buttcheeks before grip them, holding them and bucking his hips up, going deeper. Instinctively he spanked her rear, continuing to let his fingers and palm feel and tease every inch of her body. Again, Mary gripped his shoulder and she became to bounce, matching hsi thrusts and moaning like one.

Mary and Lukas increased the tempo, moaning louder like one, like if their souls were becoming one. They could feel the pleasure run through their bodies like one, and so they increased the rhythm. Lukas began thrusting up faster, smacking their hips faster with each thrust while holded her closer and dived his face into her breasts. Mary raised her head, shouting and yelling louder and louder with him while pressing his face to her soft breasts.

Lukas kept thrusting, moaning loudly with each thrust, feeling himself getting closer and took her breasts in his hands, closing his mouth around her hard nipple and sucking it, twirling his tongue around it to take it into his mouth to please her, nibbling softly while sucking hard like if he was trying to drik any milk she could have.

Mary kept bouncing up and down, meeting his hips each time she bucked down. Her whole body shivered in pleasure and she gave him a bear hug, moaning into his ear while clawing his back harder. Meanwhile, her inner walls clenched harder around his throbbing member, trying to milk him and feeling the tension on her body only grew.

Was just a matter of time before they both felt the urge reach the limit. It was no longer possible to hold the incomming orgasm. Lukas came first, his cock throbbing and letting him feel his own heartbeat. And then his hard member released a hot stream of sperm into her womb, his cock pumping it at the rhythm of his excited breathing as he kept on going, thrusting quickly and harder, smacking their hips against each other. His cock flooded her womb with his fertile seed, pumping more with each thrust as Lukas bitten her nipple harder, a sound of eternal pleasure escaping his throat.

Mary came in second. The feel of his seed invding her depths and filling them so quickly send a shockwave through her body. Her pussy tighten the grip around his cock and she raised her sight, looking to the cavern's ceiling and screaming in pleasure, her voice shaking as her orgasm came once, twice... Her body shivering while she kept on going, releasing her juices over his cock and wetting his thighs and stomach, her cunt milking every last drop of semen into her whomb and holding it there, the cockhead on her cervix letting none come out and kepting her filled.

Mary and Lukas looked at each other, their eyes burning with passion before, once again they kiss each other deeply. Their tongues enterwining into her mouth, with his quickly caressing Mary's tongue all over the lenght and sucking it into his mouth while spanking her buttcheeks once again and gripping them. Mary moaned into the kiss, trying to dominate his tongue but it was no help, so she suddently clenched her pussy's muscles hard, in a way no female human could do.

Lukas groaned and freeze, his body shivering as the gripa round his cock was too hard, painfully hard. He could not move any longer, only feel her insides wrapped all around his hard member and her fingers like claws holded the sides of his hair to pull it, forcing Lukas to look up.

"You thought you had control, didn't you?" She whispered in his ear, biting his neck hard until her teeths pierced the skin and Lukas scream in pain, suirming but the lock around his cock kept her closely to him. His fingers sinked into her butt, but Mary only enjoyed that. "Now, you can't just tell a woman you will pound her until she has no idea what hole you are fucking without suffer the consequences! I'm _not_ your bitch!" She slapped him and Lukas saw his world spin, before being pushed back into the Altar and look up at her. "Not yet..." She grinned mischiveous.

Lukas blushed, moaning and gasping louder, arching his back as her claws traced lines of blood down his chest. Again she gripped his wrists and tied them together, her lips hanging dangerously close to his. But when he tried to kiss them, she just moved back, giggling.

"Not yet, my little pet. Now you are going to please _your Mistress_!" Her pussy suddently released the grip around his cock and before Lukas could understand what was happening, Mary was bouning up and down, smacking her buttcheeks hard and quickly against his thighs, her inner muscles clenching hard again from time to time to increase the pleasure. Both moaned louder and loudly, breathing faster and heavier as their bodies, to the most lonely atom, were invaded by shockwaves of ecstasy!

Lukas screamed in full pleasure. Never before he felt something like that, never before he thought someone could clench her inner walls so hard that he would literally not been able to thrust or pull back. Mary's breasts bounced up and down, her loudly moans increasing in time and intensity while she began using both hands to fondle and massage them, pinching and pulling her black hard nipples like a crazy slut consumed by the thought of having the last fuck of her life. Lukas bucked his hips up, feeling the urge of match their thrusts and bury himself deep inside her, until it was impossible to go any further.

And as both of them continued to orgasm again and again, non-stopping for a moment to rest, someone was lurking in the shadows, pleasing herself while watching the scene happening in the Altar. Wishing to join them in that forbidden ritual.

And so, she step out from the shadows.


	6. A New Guest

Bella and Anya had pleased each other and cum multiple times in the hallway before finally get each other satisfied. Now, after quickly dress herself again, Bella was ready to follow Lukas and wonder who he was going to meet.

She easily followed his track, smirking with the idea of a threesome with Lukas and his friend. Maybe was Alara. A grin crossed her face as she thought that they used to argue more than wife and husband, maybe because they refused to accept the feelings they had for each other. _Yes_! That would be great!

Azazel felt something was wrong. Lukas was gone for quite a while now, but it wasn't that. He was still alive, otherwise the force that was keeping him away would be gone by now. But it was something else he was feeling... someone was coming! Gaving a few steps back, the Fallen quickly hided behind the tree where the lever was, and cursed himself. Whoever was coming would see the secret passage, since this would only be closed after the one who entered left.

"There's someone near." Anya said.

Miss LeBouf nodded, since she also could feel the misterious presence. Wasn't Lukas or someone else, in fact, it was a more powerful presence. "Azazel." She said in a whisper, looking to the side.

"Go!" Anya smiled to herself, her covered face turned to Bella. "The boy is in the secret passage, the passage to the Portal. I will handle his pet!" Bandages flew from her extended arms towards the tree, breaking the wood with devastating force and ripping the large grey cape.

"_ANYA_!" Azazel shouted, watching Bella walk towards the passage with a smile on her face. But before he could approach her, the fallen angel was forced to jump back, dodging another strike of the whip of bandagesand glared at Anya. "You don't know what you are doing! She can't enter!"

"We know what he's doing. He's in the cavrn which holds the Portal for the Mirror Dimension. He summoned something, didn't he? Something powerful. Tell me, Azazel. What was it?" She asked with other swing from their whips and pushed Azazel back.

"She _can't_ enter! Tell your slut he made an oath to the Old Gods. Their magic will not let her in." He replied.

"Oh, but she don't want to fight." A smirk grew on Anya's lips. "Only I..."

Azazel growled, knowing she was correct. Bella had other plans in mind, and that could be her doom. But he was already too late, because the dark magick's teacher had enter the passage, heading towards Lukas and Bloody Mary. And his opponent was powerful aswell.

"Then bring it!" He screamt, feeling his spikes on the shoulder grow suddentlly and closed each hand around one, breaking them with a scream of pain. He felt the boné start to heal as he used the first bone spear and throw it at her with more strengh than a javelin missile.

Anya ducked, spreading her to crouch and brought her left whip in a swift strike against his legs, forcing Azazel to jump. The cursed mummy spinned in her foot while the bandages ancd around her before send a storm of them towards him.

Azazel bited his lips, watching the bandages come from all directions, kneeling instinctively and releasing his stenghs as a wall off ire raised around him, burning the fragile material of the infinity bandages and making Anya scream in pain, moving back.

"You know what's your problemw You spent too much time fucking the one you should protect." And for the first time, a smile crossed Azazel's face. "If it's a fight you want, then you shall _DIE_!" He lunged foward, moving the bone spear to his right hand and jumped, throwing the spear.

As Anya dodged back, he was already half way to finish his kick and, with a twist of hips, kicked her hard in the face, hearing bones crack from the violent impact and Bella's guardian fall like a miserable doll. With no time to waste he closed his hand in the second spear and pulled it, walking closer while his left spike grew again.

"You know, being a fallen angel, one of those who actually believed Lucifer was right, has some advantages." He shouted while breaking the bone again and spinning his now third bone spear. "You are cursed with some awesome painful abilities." And with this he jumped, bringing both spears up and ready to pierce Anya to the ground.

However Anya wasn't defeated yet and waited the oportunity to strike, lifting her arms while bandages move foward, hiting his exposed torso in multiple points, penetrating the flesh like this was butter and tossing Azazel allthe way back against a tree, the force of impact more than enough to break the tree and kept pushing him back. The old bandages ripped and she quickly brought a second set of bandages flying against him.

Azazel gasped in impact, coughing blood as the bangades pierced his body like spears and wondering how he could been so reckless. He hit the tree, the strengh of the impact enough to break a couple more ribs and force him to drop the bone spears. His body stopped against other tree, and it was his time to fall like a punching bag, like he just had been. Breathing heavily, he raised his sight, watching the second wave coming, watching Death coming!

. . .

When Bella approached the chambre, she could listen moanings. Oh, what in Eart was Lukas doing? Was he trying to unleash something or was he only excited for having sex in a forbbiden place? And then, when she approached the path, throught the fog on the lake, she saw them.

She knew who was the woman on top, ravaging her pussy with Lukas' beautiful cock that had invaded her dreams since the first day. Bloody Mary! Yes, she could be considered worthy to have such a cock inside herself, but Bella wasn't jealous for Lukas chose the Queen of Mirrors over her. She was aroused with the idea of feel her powerful power, lust and bloodthirst eating and devouring her wet cunt.

Her pussy was wet, she could feel the moisture in the air. That incredible scent of cum and passion, lust and need, the instincts of the sexual beast that lived inside her awakening in a way she always hoped to be possible. Her fingers immediatly lowered to please her eager lips, ripping the dress around it and exposing her white panties.

With one hand, she slowly rubbed her slit, moaning softly in the instant while she felt the pantie's fabric against her wet pussy, teasing the entrance aswell as she kept playing that lustfully game to get even more aroused. Her other hand slowly slided inside her panties, brushing her clit lightly and giving it quick pinches, making her moan more, his muffled moans escaping throuhg her bitten lips.

Hearing Lukas and Mary moan loudly with all the might of ther lungs only made here even more aroused, as she let her own moans out, now sliding two fingers inside her moist cavern and begin to piston them in and out, moving the free across the panties and rubbing her asshole entrance softly, bringing her hand back to the front.

Her fingers kept pleasing herself, her inner walls clenching and collapsing around them while she felt her legs shake from the pleasure. As she orgasmed, her moan happened to match theirs, so they still had no idea she was there. As they cum again and kept releasing their sexual need, Bella couldn't resist any longer.

Controling herself, she pulled her fingers from her pussy, shivering because she wasn't ready to stop yet. Licking her fingers clean, she began stripping her clothes and approached the Altar. Bella exit the fog naked, her big breasts bouncing lightly while she swayed her hips seductively, placing one foot in front of the other.

"Lukas! Bloody Mary!" She shouted.

In their lust, they both stopped when someone else called their names, breathing heavily and faster. Their bodies covered in sweat, their hips red from all the bouncing and thrusting.

"Miss LeBouf...?" Lukas felt his face get dark red when he watched his teacher's body.

"Who are you? How did you passed the Old Magick?" Mary asked, still with Lukas' cock inside her and clawing his chest in anger. "Who is _SHE_?"

"I didn't came here to fight." She said softly, approaching the Altar. Her gaze set upon Mary's body and when the two woman crossed their eyes, they both knew what was going to happen. "I cam here to do what I want to do since the first day in teh Academy! Be filled by Lukas' huge cock and let him pound me like I know he wants to do." She said, already near Lukas and running a hand through his hair, leaning down to kiss his llips softly.

Lukas body shivered in delight as he felt her soft lips pressed against his. He moved his lips apart to let her tongue enter, and Bella smiled into the kiss when her tongue invaded his mouth, mixing their saliva while her tongue moved like a snake into his mouth. Lukas and Bella moaned into the kiss as their tongue tangled and swirled around each other.

Again, Mary resumed to bounce, moaning louder as her senstive pussy kept squeezing and milking every last drop from his seed. Then, out of sudden she lifted, taking out and letting the mix of their cums fall into the Altar and his body. "Time for you to get what you want, Miss LeBouf."

"Bella." She said, moving away and licking Lukas' cheek before begin to free his hands. "Call me Bella, Mary."

"As you wish." She nodded with a smirk in her eyes and lips as she freed Lukas' ankles and suddently slap his sore balls. "Please Bella well, or you will not get the final reward." Mary giggled and watched Lukas squirm and moan from the slap.

Slowly, he moved away, watching Bella come to the Altar and crawl to him, running her soft hads over his chest and laying herself on top of him, holding his hair and pressing his face to her large breasts until he squirmed under her, trying to breathe. Her hand closed softly around his hard and sensitive cock, making him moan once again while slowly begin to pup it.

Mary watched with lust, smiling to herself while saw Bella take her turn. The busty woman moved back, feeling Lukas hand rub her body and smiled before whisper something his ear that made Lukas gasp and close his eyes with a smile of excitement. Bella moved around,turning and placing her pussy above his mouth while sliding his cock in her cleavage, massging it between her breasts.

Lukas moaned and felt his breathe get quicker with all the exctiment, bringing his hands to rub and feel her large hips and buttcheeks. He could feel the scent of her wet cunt above his head, only making his cock painful harder, since he had no time to rest with all Mary's assaults and he was breaking all limits.

"Come here." Bella said to Mary, whispering at his cockhead before inhale the scent of all the cum on the cock. "Help me clean this monster."

"That will be my pleasure." Mary replied while rubbing his inner thighs slowly, feeling his body shiver and breathing against his cock aswell.

They both stared at each other and the same idea crossed their mind, because they could understood each other perfectly.

**More to be published soon**


	7. Three is Perfect!

Like one, Bella and Mary took each side of his cock, trying to take his cockhead into their mouth until their lips touched each other and both tongues wrapped around it, teasingly the sensitive member and each other.

Lukas arched his back, moaning while his body tensed in pleasure and he looked up, at her wet pussy standing above his head. Slowly he wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her down, leaning up to lick her entrance softly. The taste of her pussy made him even more aroused and he slowly pressed his mouth, kissing her lower lips with passion before slide his tongue inside, lapping and licking her inner walls.

Bella moaned into his cock, her mouth making a perfect "O" as she and Mary sucked his cockhead. She pressed her breasts closer before slowly being moving them up and down along his throbbing cock' side to please him more. They moved in sync at first, kissing and dragging their tongues across the lenght, cleaning his cock clean from his and Mary's cum, which only helped arousing Bella even more.

Lukas could feel her inner walls get wetter, an orgasm coming closer as he kept licking quickly, breathing heavier while his nose and face grinded against her wet cunt, his arms pulling and holding her hips down so he could continue licking. And then he bited her pussy, feeling her orgasm the exact moment his teeth left a red mark on her sensitive pussy's lips.

Bella gasped and moaned, arching her back and grinding more against his mouth, trying to get his tongue to go deep inside whil her walls clenched and released her juices into his face. In return, she breaked the syncronhized rhythm and moved up, licking and dragging her half closed mouth along his lenght.

Mary smiled, hearing their moans and bringing her mouth down to his balls, her tongue barely touching the skin before she sucked them, her hands rubbing and teasing his inner thighs, helping him relax as her sharp teeths teasingly touched the skin. Lukas squirmed, moaning as greedly kept licking Bella's pussy clean and swalowing femcum with mouthfuls.

Bella saw he opportunity when Mary went down to suck his balls to love up, twirling her tongue softly around his cockhead before take it into her mouth, sucking the tip like a lollypop and slowly taking more and more, inch by inch as sucked like vaccum and licked his urethra with her tongue. Immediatly she moved her tongue down around his lenght as took more into her mouth, moaning from the taste and sensation of feel her mouth full.

Mary smiled at hat they were doing, her left hand moving down to please herself again. Her right hnd helped massage his balls, as she continued sucking and licking them, biting and kissing them softly so he could know how much she loved that part of his. Slowly, the Queen of Mirrors pushed her index finger inside, begining to move it back and foward as her thumb rubbed the clitoris. Her middle and ring finger followed as she increased the speed, her fingers being sucked deeper into her due her clenching muscles, which made her moan into Lukas' balls.

Lukas couldn't believe this was happen. It was already too good to fuck Bloody Mary _but_ he never hoped to fuck both her and his crush at same time. And Bella's pussy was so tasty, he wanted to pound it so much now. Maybe he could get her pregnant so he could suck and drink her milk directly from her hard nipples. Lukas moaned into her sloppy cavern and kept licking, making sure to get all of her femcum and followed her buttcheeks until the entrance of her asshole, spreading it and pushed his right index and middle finger inside it.

Bella had start to bob her head, moving it in slow motions up and down while spitting and let her saliva wrap all around his cock, making it a mess. And then her eyes widen and she moaned into his cock, never stopping her task. The fingers that invaded her forbbiden hole felt her inner muscles clench hardly and try to suck them, making he know she wanted that. She needed that. And so, just like that, Bella smacked her mouth down, gagging as relaxed her throat's muscles before moan loudly into his cock and her hands wrapped around his cock like if it was a holy staff, pumping it up and down in sync, bringing him close. His precum feeded her slutty mouth and she gulped at once.

Mary knew what was happening and smiled to herself, taking both his balls in her mouth and suck them hard, teasingly the base with her tongue and feeling her pussy clench again around her fingers, as another row of non-stopable female juices painted the Altar's rock. She was having orgasm after orgasm and all the lust and aphrodisiac smell of Lukas, and now Bella's cum, was keeping her fully aroused. She would only stop when the final climax arrived.

Lukas kept pistoning his fingers in and out her asshole, moving them faster and feeling the resistance each time he moved back and how her fuckhole accepted them back eagerly. He felt Bella and Mary's mouth work his lower body perfectly, better than any milking machine or professional slut could ever do. They were behond that! Lukas gasped and moaned loudly, arching his back and breathing for air as his cock throbbed and shooted another load of semen. The boy had lost count of how many times he had cum already, but that didn't minded. Al lhe could think about was that the night was only a child and he would still have many more hours of that, although he wondered how much longer he would be able to take before collapse exhaust.

Bella continued suck his cock, bobbing her head with her eyes closed. The hair in the right side of her head was suddently gripped by Mary and they both looked at each other with a smile of understanding and passion. And then, Bella's eyes widden at the massive load of cum, but even so she kept bobbing her head and gulped it down, moaning from the taste and studied Mary's eyes while swirling her tongue skilfully around Lukas' hard cock. She clenched her strong maw around it to milk him better and drank every last drop of his tasty seed, that later would fill her womb.

Mary let go of his balls with a loud "bop" and kept looking at Bella, watching her happy gaze and runned her hand slowly across her unusual hair, moving his fingers wet by her cum and slowly sucked them in front of the woman's face, teasing her even more. "Stop! Both of you. It's time for you to pound this slut like she wants while I sit in her mouth!" Mary said loud enough to make the two of them blush dark red.

Moments later Blla finally came up, gasping for air and licking her lips before once again lower her head and slowly lick his cock clean, hearing Lukas' moans with a smile of happiness. The boy under her slowly moved his fingers out of her asshole and driven by the heat of the moment, rub them in her slit before lick them clean.

"You taste delicious, Bella." He said, watching the older woman move and laying in her back as he placed himself between her legs, grabbing and hugging her left leg to lift it, hugging and kissing around her ankle and foot.

"You taste great asweel, Lukas. I wouldn't mind drink your sperm for the rest of my life." She said, looking upa t him with lsut, letting soft happy sighs escape her lips and looking at Mary, rubbing and tracing her soft fingers and sharp nails on her head.

"Unusual haircut." Mary said, smiling.

"To feel the touch on my head better when I suck a tasty cock." She replied with a mischiveous grin and they both kissed, faces upside down as more moans and sounds of pleasure escaped their throats and as one, they both opened their lips apart to let their tongues dance and enterwine.

And Mary teached Bella hw to make a french kiss feel embarrassed, teasing every inch of her tongue, sucking and pleasing her tongue in ways would make the most cockwhore ashamed for his or her tonguejob, caressing her throat's walls with her long tongue and tasting the remainings of Lukas' cum still inside Miss LeBouf's mouth.

Lukas sieged the opportunity to keep caressing Bella's left leg, barely touching his cockhead against her slit and watching with amused as she tried to grind back. His hands softly rubbed up and down her leg. His lips and tongue kissing her ankle and base of the foot, making her squirm and shiver. Her pussy literally clenched again due the soft tickling and she moaned into the kiss, breathing heavily as Mary cupped her cheeks to prevent her to break the kiss.

Bella felt her whole body tremble. What was this? This enjoyable and somewhat warm and cold feeling, invding her mouth and each cell of her body. Each atom of her horny and aroused body. Her hands moved up until she also cupped Mary's cheeks and kept on kissing her, not wanting to break lip contacts unless it was to scream out Lukas' name when they both cum as one.

Lukas smilled, knowing that his teacher was experiencing the same he did when he first kissed Mary. And due her sexual hunger know for everyone, this probably could making the effect last longer. He continued to rub and massage her leg, slowly placing it down and moving one hand up to her knee, placing the other in her other knee and rub them both slowly.

He looked jealous at Mary, because the two woman were making out non-stopping, moans of pleasure coming out from their mouths and the kiss was going on for a few minutes now. It was like a forever mouth-to-mouth breathing that was keeping Bella's mouth away from his, and then smiled when looking down, to her large breasts with hard erected nipples, ready and begging to be sucked.

And while Mary and Bella continued kissing and getting lost in each other kiss, Lukas kept rubbing her thighs and inner thigh softly, watching her body squirm due his touch. Bella desired him, and Lukas knew it. He had been a puppet all the time, before when Mary was on command and after she and Bella tag team to tease him. Now it was Bella's turn to be fucked hard until she became limp into their arms.

"I think she's ready." Lukas said to Mary, suddently slapping Bella's pussy and feeling her squirm, holding her legs.

"Good." Mary said while suddently broking the kiss, watching with amusement as Bella tried to kiss her again and placing a finger on her lips."Not yet, sweetheart. Not until you have your main meal and deasert." She said and moved around, giving her back to Lukas while sitting her pussy on Bella's mouth and grab her hair firmly with one hand. The other got hold of her bald head, her nails tracing small lines of blood as she hold it and immediatly grinded against her mouth, moaning while her lower lips brused Bella's mouth.

Bella smiled at that, quickly raising both hands to hold Mary's hips and rub her back and sides, caressing her lower body while her nose rubbed against her clitoris. Her tongue invaded her slit and the two woman smiled to each other, they gaze locked in the other. Bella's mouth was amazing and Mary never felt like that for any other female, not even her vampire slaves could please her like that with their fangs. And she smiled happily as felt her pussy being sucked and her inner walls clench and trying to hold and meet that invasor snake-like tongue pistoning in and out her insides.

Lukas gently rubbed Bella's entrance with his cockhead, teasing her and feeling her lower lips trying to suck him inside. But then he glanced at Mary's back and a brave idea crossed his mind. Yes, that could do it. He would have his fun with Mary's asshole and make her know who was whose's pet. Then he would pull her back so Bella could assist him by wrapping her arms and legs around Mary's body while he would casually change between the four available fuck holes that would be in front of him.

"Bella, I guess it's time for us to teach Mary a lesson." He said while gently still rubbing his cockead agaisnt her awaiting slit. "I will pound you later, Bella, I promise." He said while moving up and pushing Mary's back.

Bloody Mary tilted her head confuse while hearing Lukas' words, and then she felt his hands on her back, forcing her foward. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked, feeling Bella's grip thighten as she hold her and bitted her pussy with all her strengh to taste her blood, making a scream of both pain and pleasure erupt from the depths of Mary's throat.

And before she could guess what was going to happen next, Lukas was above her, wrapping his arms around her waist and chestm fondling her breasts while taking each of them in one hand, squezing and rubing them. His hard cockhead was pressed against her asshole and Mary freezed.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Mary screamed, shivering. But now she was caught, hold like a fly in the spider's web. Bella was under her, holding her hips in place hard and sinking her nails into her sides. And Lukas was on topm laying his chest in her back like a dog owns his bitch.

"Yes, I can. Is little Mary scared to get her forbidden hole penetrated until she don't wants anything else than a cock up her ass?" Lukas asked, whispering in her ear before pinch and pull her nipples, moaning as he just pushed the cockhead against her thight entrance. No lube was needed, her cum and Bella' saliva would to the job.

"_NO, PLEASE DON'T! NOT IN THERE!_" Mary shouted, freezing and tensing more as felt the cockhead push between her buttcheeks and into her asshole. "_IT'S TOO BIG, IT WON'T FIT!_"

"SHUT UP!" Lukas commanded, biting her neck hard, trying to taste her blood as he moved one hand to spank her buttcheek and spread her asshole.

Mary screamed louder, her body shaking and squrming under Lukas' firm touch and Bella' skillful tongue and firm grip. She still couldn't believe how two mortals were gettin the best of her, but they were. Bella had her eyes closed, only focusing in lick deep inside her pussy and lap her tongue around it, sucking like vaccum and holding her pussy lips in her mouth.

Mary convulsed again, instinctively bucking down and back as she felt the cock finally enter her asshole and being pushed deeper. The scream of both pleasure and pain was louder than before and Mary felt Lukas' member slide inside. And immediatly he moved back, moving her hands to hold her hips and spank her buttcheek.

Lukas moaned and groaned from the tight entrance, much more than when her pussy clenched hard onto his cock before. He slowly moved back, almost exiting but thrusting further again and, once again Mary moaned while moving back instinctively.

"I guess the slut likes!" Lukas said teasingly and thrusted foward, going deeper and moaning with Mary as he began increasing the pace, feeling her asshole clench and massage his cock. Like with Bella's, he felt her forbbiden walls try to hold him there and suck him deeper inside. "You want me inside, don't you? You want me to ravge your slutty asshole like I promised, don't you?" Lukas asked while leaning again and thrusting, breathing heavily as tried to go deeper again.

Mary moaned and arched her back, bucking faster and taking more of his lenght inside herself. Her body shivered and shockwaves of pleasure runned through her body, threathening to make her cum again. Which she did, making Bella smile with delight as she kept licking drooling with lust, continuing to lick her folds quickly and deeper, pressing her mouth and licking her pussy clean.

Lukas smiled, continuing that game of thrust foward and faster, then switching to slow thrust, letting her feel his member slide down back and foward, moaning softly with her. Again he leaned and wrapped his arms around her, increasing his tempo and rhythm, breathing faster as it was time to end the foreplays. It was time for him to cum inside her asshole.

Bella smiled, continuing to lick and kiss her pussy before move away, slapping it and starting to fingering her quickly, pistoning two fingers inside quickly while leaning again to bite and suck her clit, playing around it with her tongue aswell.

Lukas knew Mary was enjoying his pounding, even if at start she was relutant in doing. Her hips matched his perfectly and, now that he's cock fitted better, it was even more easy. His cock throbbed, he was getting out of breathe after all the time he had been pounding with no rest.

"Cum, Lukas. Fill her tight asshole like you will feel my needed pussy with your tasty and worthy seed." Bella said, continuing to fingering her faster and deeper, feeling her pussy clench tightly around her fingers and returning to bite and suck her clit like vaccum.

Mary moaned and growled, convulsing as she began to squirt. Both her inner walls, pussy and ass, clenched hard. The overwelming pleasure from both their holes being pleasured was too much and she cummed again, squirting her juices into Bella's face and even having an anal orgasm. As her backdoor's inner walls closed around his cock, Lukas moaned and gasped loudly, feeling his cock being milked as it pumped the sperm at the rhythm of her muscles contractions, clenching quickkly to milk him while he kept thrusting.

Bella smiled and giggled, literally using her sweet juices to spread across her face like if she was washing herself and kissed her pussy, licking her fingers cleans. "It's my turn now, Lukas!" She ordered.

The boy breathed heavily, nodding and rubbing Mary's breasts again. He was still unbelievable hard after all the times he had cum, and slowly moved back, sighing happily as his pulsing member shoot one last stream of cum and painted her buttcheeks.

"Come." He said, spanking her right buttcheek and getting some of his own cum in his hand. "Down..." He guided her while pulling her down a bit.

"You will pay for this. _Both_ of you." Mary hissed at Bella while she moved up a bit.

"But first, we shall finish this cum bath, until we are _both_ pregnant!" Her answer was on the same tone before she wrap her legs around her waist and cup her cheeks to pull her down, locking their lips into a long and deeply kiss, letting all her passion flow into it and grindiing her pussy against hers.

Mary gasped in surprise, closing her eyes while kissing back with intensity and running her hands through her head, feeling her hair between her fingers and the skin of her head on the palm of her hand. The two woman let the flame that burnt inside them grew with their desires, quickly thrusting and bucking against each other to please their sensitive and wet pussys more, refusing to stop until their anger was satisfied.

Lukas smiled, looking at them with lust and pressed his body to hers, for a few moments sliding his cock between both their pussies and moaning more, feeling his hard member throbbing in excitemente before swiftly thrust into Bella's pussy, moaning loudly and spanking Mary's ass once again, rubbing and gripping to it.

Bella moaned into Mry's mouth, opening her lips and gagging for a moment as she was surprised by her tongue invading her throat. Was just her or Mary's tongue was bigger, or did she hidden that fact for later. Non the less, she was now one. She finally felt she was completly and clawed Mary's back, her nails sinking deep and trailing ten lines of blood.

Lukas throwed his head back, gaining speed while thrusting quickly against her, is cock throbbing and immediatly shooting precum inside her while getting fully hard in her warm and wet cavern. Lukas leaned onto Mary's back, moaning loudly and rubbing her sides while kissing her neck and biting it once again, nibbling on it and smacking his hips quickly against the two woman's bodies.

Bella's wall clenched hard, trying to hold his cock inside and pull it deeper into her, until his cockhead pierced her cervix. She felt the tip of his member punching those doors that wuld lead her to extreme pleasure and happiness. She didn't mind the pain, she embrace it and her only desire was to receive Lukas' seed inside her.

Mary moaned, continuing to grind against Bella's pussy and lower body, feeling the juices all around her lower lips spread across the other. From time to time, he even felt Lukas' lenght rub against her slit, which was making her even hornier and moved her lips away to bite Bella's bottom lip and pull it. Her eyes stared each other while they continued moaning, frictioning their sensitive spots and kissing deeply and passionately once again like if two lovers who would meet again after years.

Lukas picked the rhythm, moving back and gasping. He was getting lightly tired from all the non-stopping sex and moved his right hand to slap Miss LeBouf's soft ass. And then, as he thrusted and smacked his hips harder and faster, feeling his cock pulse before plunge into her depths, feeling her cervix open to receive it and moaning loudly enouh for his voice fail.

Bella moved her head back, eyes widening and rolling back when her most deep desire became reality. Her walls collapsed around the invading member while her body squirmed and mmediatly orgasmed, but she kept bucking back and receiving each wild thrust with louder and louder moans and screams of pleasure. Her body was shivering under Mary's and this took advantage to bite her neck and sink her teeths deep. Bella arched her back, shuting her eyes and inner walls close, feeling Mary literally suck her blood and her second orgasm followed.

"_LUKAS_!" Bella shouted with all her heart, achiving the climax of a dream.

Lukas could feel everything happening to each inch of his lenght like is he was having the most amazing dream. And it was one come real, finally penetrating Bella's hungrily womb. When her second orgasm came, so did Lukas and he sinked his fingers into Mary's buttcheeks, tring to get somewhere to hold himself as his sore and sensitive member plunged again into her whomb, being caged by her inner walls just like Mary did to him before. A hot stream of his seed invaded the woman's fertile womb and once again he literally felt his cock being milked. His eyes rolled back for the first time and every muscle shivered and trembled in excitement while his heart raced so faster he felt it could jump from his chest, his breathing rhythm getting faster than ever and his whole body enjoyed the feeling.

"_BELLA_!" Lukas screamed aswell, collpasing ontop of Mary.

Both of them were breathing heavily, feeling their chests sore fromall the action they already had during the night. But Mary still wanted more and she kept grinding, smirking. "Lukas, don't you want to please our four entrances?" She asked teasingly.

Lukas gulped, his cock throbbing hard inside Bella's pussy, unable to get less hard. But then he felt his arousement and lust kick in, pulsing through his fully erected member and the boy felt the aphrodisiac released with Mary's bite. Mary licked Bella's neck slowly, caressing her jawline teasingly and wispering words that would make even the most loyal soldier drop everything to be with her.

The two woman kissed again, rubbing their bodies, pressing their breasts against the other and grinding faster again, letting soft and muffled sighs escape their lips. And whie both girls kept grnding faster, not wanting to stop, so did Lukas. He started at first with slow thrusts, out of rhythm with Mary before gain speed nce again and move back, diving it back into Mary's cunt, causing her to moan louder, however still unable to break the kiss because it was time for Bella to lock their lips.

The time passed with Lukas switching from Bell ato Mary, Mary to Bella. Until both bucked their hips wildly in return, moaning loudly into the kiss and jealous for the other get his wonderful cock buried in her depths.

The three of them knew the night was still long and there was still one thing to do. Please Miss LeBouf's forbbiden entrance.

Which was perfect for Bloody Mary, because once the act was completed, she would be released into the human world.

And she even had found a new body to hide herself...


	8. The Final Fight!

Azazel watched the bandages fly against him. He tried to move, but the first step was weak and he dropped to his knees, spitting and coughing blood like someone would vomit the bilis. The bandages wrapped around his neck and pulled him down, dragging him across the floor.

The Fallen gagged, trying to hold the bandage to release the grip a bit, but he was unable to do so. He squirmed his legs while being dragged and choked to death, and another wave of bandages wrapped around his members, spreading arms and legs, pinning him upside down infront of Anya.

The Entity wrapped in bandages smiled, aproaching Azazel and firmly gripped his crotch, holding it in a firm grip while feeling his genitals. Quickly like she touched him, Anya moved her hand away and looked down and the dying guardian.

"What a waste? We could had so much fun, hun... Why are the most sexy always the most stupid?" She sighed, releasing the tight grip around his neck a bit and moved one of the bandages to grab a bone spear.

With a scream of wrath and rage, Anya unleashed her dark energy and smashed Azazel's face and chest to the ground, spinning and moving the bandages to the other side and making his back hit the ground hard. Again he was easily lifted and his bloody back hit the ground, again and again and again.

"Oh well, this will have to do it. It was fun while it lasted." Anya said brought Aazel closer again to pierce his chest with the spear.

Azazel's eyes widening, his spark of life trembling before slowly lose its light. Warm blood was coughed into the bandages around Anya's face and she twisted the spear, enjoying to watch him suffer. The bandages around her mouth moved away and she kissed him deeply, licking and even drinking his blood before let it go, dropping his body to the ground after pull the spear away.

Watching the spear closely, Anya licked his blood once again, tasting how sweet it was. Licking her lip, she spinned in her feet and walked to the passage. Maybe she could also have some fun with Lukas and Bella, possibly with whatever it was released aswell.

"_ANYA_!" A cold voice break the air and the Mummy shivered, her body freezing because she knew who that voice was. "You shall not enter _that_ cave!" Said Azazel, his body standing up and his white eyes' fire turned black. Black flames burning in his eyes before steam exit his wounds. All of them were closung, one by one and Anya could not believe her eyes.

"H-How? _How_? _I KILLED YOU_!" She shouted and step back with fear, tossing the spear and shivering in fear when the Fallen grabbed it.

"You should know better, Mummy." He said, giving one step foward and letting go the spear. "Angels, Fallen or not, can not die _without_ holy and blessed weapons. And my spears are nothing like that. You would have more lucky choking me."

"_DIE_!" Anya shouted, screaming loudly and sending every bandage in her body against him. No one, Angel or not, could move with all those bandages wrapped around his body. And then she would snap his neck, choque him and decapitate him.

Azazel raised his left hand, black flames burning around his arm. She tried well but a scream of pain, even louder than a Banshee's scream, broke through her throat as the pain of each of her bandages burn was intense. Staggering back, Anya fell and rolled on the ground, shivering and still feeling like isf her own body was burning.

"You can't fight me with tricks." Eyes closed, Azazel bended and yelled, black wings ripping through his back and the scars from not use them in centuries painted his back red.

Anya stood up, taking that advantage to quickly send two bandages against him. Both hit their target, exiting his back and piercing his wings. However the smirk in her face disappeared quickly like first appeared. Azazel staggered a step back and opened his eyes, immediatly grabbing the bandages and pulling them foward, bringing Anya to him.

Azazel lunged foward at same time, raising his left knee and smashing it hard against the Mummy's head. Following on top of her, he easily ripped the bandages that connectd their bodies and his open left hand closed on Anya's neck. Before she could even had time to understand what just happening, Azazel punched her with his right fistand deliering the beat she never had.

A forth punch ripped one bandage, sing that meant Anya was helpless, just laying there and accepting the beating without any plan to conter. His left hook quickly followed, breaking the boné of her jaw again. The right fist came a fight time and Anya gasped and groaned, moaning in pain. Azazel holded the bandages around her neck with his left hand and stood up, lifting the dead weight like who lifts a trophy and spinned on his feet, throwing her to the side.

Anya felt and saw her world spin, hitting a tree and breaking it with her body, changing direction with the impact and slided across the wood's ground on her back. Each inch of her body and bandages hurted, but he would more than that in order to just kill her. Slowly she moved her hands and replaced her jaw, moaning and biting her lip in pain.

Azazel breathed heavily, falling to a knee as the pain in his sore body and back invaded him. He pulled the rest of the bandages out looked foward, feeling the wounds close. Moving his wings lightly, Azazel stood up once again and flew, going higher and following the devastion trial. He spotted her and dived quickly, landing onto the broken tree.

"You will pay for this, Azazel!" She hissed. The bandages droopped one by one, revealing her body. Only seen by Bella during their forbidden rituals.

"Then bring it, Anya!" He replied, folding his wings and making his spikes grew again, turning into spears he quickly holded in each hand, growling at her from pain and rage.

Anya has a light jade skin. Her dark black hair was like Bella's, however much more short like if in a boy haircut. She had greyish green eyes which glared at him with deadly coldness. Her right breast had an old scar, crossing it from left to right until her stomach. Her skin was covered with blue tattoos, representing ancient runes from other times. Despite that, he body was flawless, for the moment. Because Azazel had other plans in mind including his spears and her flesh.

Azazel had his greyish and half burned chest and face covered in blood. White eyes stared back at those green gaze. His demoniac expression became more scared as he growled and showed his now sharp teeth. Each bone spike on his shoulder healed quickly and the long black wings slowly were spreaded. Now that she had time to see his forms better, Anya trully enjoyed the sight and maybe she could have some fun with him, but first she would make him suffer and wish to die.

And they both jumped at each other. Anya swiftly crossed her arms and touched the tattoos under her shoulders, making them glow before a blue mist wrap around her arms and fade, leaving a golden arm protection armor behind. The spears dived to pierce her arms, and instead found the hard material, made with celestial metal from the stars.

Azazel moved his wings, flying back while watching her jump towards him. She touched the tattoos on the back of her hands before deliver the punch. Azazel's crossed arms shaked from the impact and he felt his bones shiver. The Fallen stepped back and tossed the right spear, wathing Anya duck and roll on the ground before rise and deliver an upper cut who caught him of guard.

Anya smirked and quickly touched the tattoos on her thighs, twirling her fingers in the air. A light green light followed the finger's moviments and when she finished the demoniac pentagrama, she opened both hands. "You may been exiled to Hell, but like you said, you are still an angel, justlike Lucifer. But _his_ sons never liked angels."

Azazel stood up in time to see the symbol glow, spin and grow before a Portal to Hell open directly in front of him. The energy released forced him to give one step back and the ground shaked and a hideous beats jumped through the Portal, landing in front of him.

This creature wasn't a lessor demon. It was one of Hell's elite, a helgrain. This was a race few knew, never allowed to leave Hell. Demons with a monstruous strengh and resistence, legs which ended in hooves and strong enough to make them jump several meters. Their constituction was similar to a bear but they had wolf's head and two big black horns. The albino creature had red eyes, black leather armor to cover his chest and black tunic with the scabbard of a sword and in the right side of the belt a whip. In his right hand he holded a massive warhammer.

Azazel sighed softly and looked at the useless bone spear that he had as weapon. If only he had his sword, things would be different but like that, even him wasn't sure to be able to win.

"Who summons me?" The beast asked, yelling and stepping closer to the angel. "Was it you, Fallen?" But then the reply came from his back and the demon turned to face the one with power enough to summon him.

"The angel had nothing to do with this, beast! I was the one summoning you and I command you to destroy him!"

"Destroy _him_? I shall not day obey a fucking _weakling_ unable to kill an unarmed angel!" He shouted and charged towards Anya, swinging his massive warhammer so he could end that stupid game and go back to Hell. But he wouldn't mind kill the angel before.

However Anya was well aware of the helgrain's nature and extended the palm of her hand towards it. Suddently the helgrain shouted in pure agony, dropping his weapon and falling to his knee, holding his head with both claws while falling in fetal position. A single finger was lifted and Azazel watched as Anya "branded" the demon's forhead with the symbol.

"Okay, my pet." She slowly raised her eyes at Azazel. "_KILL HIM_! Avange your new Mistress!" She commanded, swining her arm.

"Crap..." Azazel whispered before quickly jump back, avoiding the swing of the huge warhammer, which easily breaked the tree in half. "FIGHT HER! YOU ARE NOT A SLAVE!"

"Oh, but he is!" Assured her, smirking mischivious.

The helgrain charged quickly, jumping over the falling tree before this hit the ground and brought the weapon down with a battlecry. Azazel quickly rolled to the side and spreaded his wings, gaining distance after the beast turn to receive his kick on the neck. For a moment, the hellguard stood stil, but soonthe fire of enjoyent invaded his eyes while he swiftly spinned on his hooves, spinning the weapon easily.

But the Fallen Angel was faster and had already flied higher, taking more two bone spears in hands and throwed them quickly, each would make a bigger impact than a missile, as bloody red energy was wrapped around them. The helgrain smiled, moving one step back while covering his head and taking the explosions that shook the Earth.

"AZAZEL!" This turned to see Anya running through the branchs, in time to see her jump while a strange purple pentagrama formed in front or her right hand. "Time for you to die!" The magical symbol enlarged as her hand touched one of his wings and the wave of energy rip throught it.

A scream of agony as the pain penetrated all of his cells, shook Azazel as the hole on the wing made him fall, directly to the warhammer's head. Al lhe was able to do was spin his body to prevent the worst, raise na arm to protect the face and take the hit. A trial of destruction was left behind while the Azazel was tossed like a toy, breaking trees until hit a rock, coughing blood more than before and feeling the air escape his lungs.

"Finish him." Anya commanded with her silk like voice.

"With pleasure." The helgrain stepped foward, lowering the warhammer and let it drag across the ground. The sound of the hooves telling the angel that Death would take his life soon.

Or so it would be. Lukas was for too long down there. He felt a bit ashamed as the thought of he be having fun with MissLebouf it was what was keeping him there for so long. Or maybe he was still fighting, or dead. No! He knew the barrier was still there and the worst idea crossed his thoughts.

"I kill you if you are having sex with _her_..." He whispered while closing his eyes and breathing slowly, trying to regain his breathing rhythm. He had several broken ribs, his left arm was broken and he couldn't move it just yet. Not without the time to heal. "Damn you, kiddo! She caught you, huh? Well, enjoy fucking both of those sluts while I take care of this scum." A wave of strengh, mostly from the rage he now felt towards Lukas, made him raise his head.

"It's nothing personal." The helgrain said, just a step away to smash his head with the hammer. "Rest in Peace, Fallen." The warhammer fell.

Azazel hided his smirk, hearing the helgrain's words. True, they were the elite of Hell. But much before that, he was the elite of Heaven. The sword of black blade was in his hands in the blink of an eye while he used his new forces, also a gift from the sword, to roll to the side in the last moment. The rock was cracked with a single blow in the place of his head. Standing in one knee he brought the sword up, swiftly piercing the heart of the beast and feeling the hot blood on his face.

The body of the helgrain shaked for a moment, a look of surprise on his face while he slowly turned the head at him, the vision blur. "H...how...? You were dead..."

"Almost!" Corrected him, standing up slowly, breathing heavily as he pushed the sword deeper in the demon's chest, twisting the sword lightly and standing with his wrist lightly twist to hold the blade. "Guess my protected don't need the blade anymore so, now you see you never had a chance." He whispers while let go of the handle to grab it in a better way, spinning in his feet while pulls the sword violently and hears the last groan of the helgrain before this collapse dead over his warhammer.

"Good! Really good, Azazel." Anya applauded sincerely, looking down at him from a branch. "Guess you also felt it. They are all having fun and soon the ritual will be completed. Bloody Mary..." She said the name with delight. "She will walk this earth once again. Your boy is having _lots_ of fun!"

"Guess so." He replied, sighing and breathing heavily. Despite the initial rage he felt, he knew that he had lsot the fight and all the rest happening was just a consequence from that. "Still, now you have no chance in winning! Give up, Anya. Let's stop."

"We could but, we both know you can't beat me. You could befoe, if you had understood quickly what was happening. I _knew_!" She says with pride. "You are hurted and too weak!"

Azazel lowered his head, smiling lightly. It was true, but he still had strengh in him. Anya jumped to the ground, landing in front of him, her tattoos glowing dark blue. The two Entities sighed and looked at each other eyes. Both were tired, hurt, but would not give up! They _had_ to see who was better, even if it meant death.

Azazel gave one step foward, getting a better position and raising his sword with the good arm. It would only end with one strike, and he felt the energy gather around the blade, black flames erupting fom it as he bended her knees and spreaded his wings to inspire fear.

Anya spreaded her legs while the tattos glowing dangerously, a dark blue aura covering her body as a spear erupted from the ground, covered in ancient runes. The tip was red and Anya directed the energy to it, until the mass of energy was only there.

"Good luck..." Azazel said honestly.

"You too..." Anya replied with sincerity.

And at same time, they both shouted and jumped at each other. The black sword wrapped by black flames sliced the air, singing its melody. The energy of the dead on the spear grew.

The two weapons clashed...

...and the shockwave destroyed everything around them!


	9. No more games!

Lukas, Mary and Bella were still in the large Altar, breathing heavily. They were covered in sweat and cum, from all threes, looking at each other lustfully.

"Wh...what now?" Asked Bella after lick her fingers clean from Lukas' seed and gazing at Mary, licking her lips. Lukas slowly sat up, breathing heavily and cleaning his forhead from the sweat with his arm.

"Now we shall end this!" Said Mary, grinning mischiveous while gently running a hand through Bella's body and rubbing her stomach, hugging the other woman from behind and smiling at Lukas. "Wes hall be forever together, Lukas." She said in a silk like voice, leaning to lick Bella's neck and jawline, slowly dragging her tongue up to her ear.

Lukas bitted his bottom lip, feeling his cock throb while watching the way the Queen of Mirros rubbed Bella's body. Miss LeBouf gasped in delight as her chest was fondled and her nipples were pinched and pulled. Those magical fingers, sending wave after wave into her body, slowly going limp. And then... the unexpected happened!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lukas shouted in surprise, feeling the splash of blood hit his face and instinctivelly rolled to the side, falling out of the Altar and moved back. "_BELLA_!"

"I said we would be together forever." Mary answered softly, smiling widely as she pushed the almost dead body to the side. Bella still tried to speak, but all she could do was bring both hands to her throat, where Mary had bitted her and ripped her skin.

"_NO_! _YOU KILLED HER_!" Lukas was in shock, breathing faster and he looked away quickly, trying to find the sword. But the sword with black blade was nowhere to be found. Staring back in horror, he saw Bloody Mary lay on top of the dead body and kiss her.

The air around him got cold, more than ever and soon the boy was shivering in cold, wrapping his arms around himself while trying to get warmer and moving back until he felt the mirror on his back. He never had felt such fear through all his body and what he saw next would never be forgotten.

Bloody Mary, the Queen of the Mirros, smiled at him like if nothing wrong was happening and suddently pulled out Bella's heart from her chest. "What is death without a bit of pain?" She laughed evily, almost like a madwoman and then she began eating the heart in her hands.

Lukas felt his stomach spin around and he turned around to puke, supporting himself on the mirror, coughing heavily. He was feeling dizzy. That was wrong and he slowly glanced back at her, terror in his eyes while watched the Entity devour the heart like if it was an apple, taking slow bites and chewing slowly, like if she had all the time in the world, which she did.

When she finally finshed, Mary tossed her hair back and slowly step out the Altar, approaching Lukas. "The Altar is a place of great magick. And for that reason, it is the perfect place to free trapped Spirits." And as she said that, her skin cracked, like if it was made of glass. "Now we shall be forever together!" She smiled.

"What did you do? Why did you killed Miss LeBouf?" Lukas asked, coughing and clearing his throat, breathing faste and again pressing his back to the Portal. Despite her warm smile, Lukas didn't trusted Mary anymore. She had been playing him all that time. Lukas freezed, feeling his heart skip a beat when she stopped in front of him, the soft and bloody hands that had pleasure him before, holding his shoulders. He felt her tongue slowly lick his cheek and enjoying the blood on it.

"Why?" She whispered at his ear, rubbing her cheek to his as her body was now full of cracks. "To become the woman you love." She kissed his cheek and moved back, turning around while her "fake" skin fell. "Don't you like me like this?"

Again, Lukas gasped, blinking as he shaked his head, wondering if he she was real or not. In front of him, was Bella. "H...How...? What...W?" He moved a hand to his head and sat down, leaning on the Portal and breathing slowly, trying to calm down. He had to be allucinating. Bella was dead! His teacher was _dead_.

"Miss LeBouf is dead, for sure." She spoken, and her voice was the same from the woman in front o him. "It's an ancient hex. I am Mary, but in order to become free, I couldn't only be freed from the Mirror Dimension. I also needed a new body to hide and this suits perfectly." Mary walked to him, swaying her hips seductively until kneel and rub his cheek.

Even the touch was the same and Lukas gulped, glancing at her body. It was, in fact, Bella's body. No flaws!

"Come..." She said in a tender voice while holding his hands and helped him stand up. "It's me, Mary. Don't worry." She commanded, looking into his eyes. And for a moment, lukas smilled,seeing Bella's eyes. Then, in the blink of an eye, he saw them change and felt all the bloodthrust and lust from Mary invade his body.

"No, you are not ehr. You only have the same body!" He said, however not sure anymore if he should be angry, scared or enjoy it. "Now that I did my role and helped you become free, are you going to kill me too?" Lukas asked, looking at her eyes with no trace of fear anymore.

"Silly!" Mary laughed, hugging him tightly and pressing their bodies together, inhaling his scent while cupping his cheeks. "No, I will not kill you. I will be forever with you and makesure we two have lots of fun all days and nights. Also, the world was changed so, I will surely need your help."

Lukas could just nod, glancing at her lips instinctivelly ebfore look back at her eyes. "I guess, I can. But... what if anyone find out?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No one will find out our little secret. No one despite our guardians." Giggles and winks at him, pecking his lips. "What if we return to the Academy? I would prefer if we continued our session in the shower." The idea actually sounded good and, once again, all Lukas could do was nod.

Mary smiled, looking at the boy infront of her eyes and admiring how he had not only conquer her heart, but how he would also becomed such an obedient wild pet that would follow her anywhere. The two smiled while dressing. Lukas felt he was feeling bad for what happened to Bella and, at the same time, he actually enjoyed how the thing had ended, since now he would not only have someone to please him every night but he would also be able to fuck Miss LeBouf's body again and the idea was arousing. After all, he always liked older women.

...

Azazel and Anya had ended their battle. Both were kneeled, breathing heavily and bleeding for several wounds. Well, they were, since now any trace of the wounds they both had inflicted to the other was just the blood covering their bodies and clothes.

"A good spar." Anya said, breathing heavily and supporting herself on the spear.

"Spar?" Azazel laughed, groaning almost immediatly as holded his chest, feeling his sore ribs, now healed. "You tried to kill me for fun."

"Yes, I did. But then we resolved things, didn't we?" Anya grinned, looking at his body. "When will you let me see that big tool of yours?" She asked, licking her lips seductively.

The Fallen sighed and looked away, slowly grabbing the sword and using it to stand up. "Never!"

"Never say never..." Anya let the idea stand in the air before her bandages wrap around her slowly, covering her body once again. The ancient spear vanished like dust and sand and the two Entities watched the destruction around them. "Well, I guess no one will ever go back to the chambre." She smiled before the bandages cover her lips.

"True. At least, one good thing we did together." Azazel smiled while piercing the ground with the sword like in a signo f truce and walked to her in slow steps, a hand still pressed against his left side.

"Indeed. Was nice fig..." Anya stopped, feeling her body shiver.

Azazel felt the same and the two Entities immediatly jumped side by side, their eyes locked on the entrance and exit to the secret room.

"It's us" Both relaxed, hearing Lukas' voice as he appeared, followed by Bella. "Wow... what were you two doing up here?" He looked around at the destruction which could be seen for miles, all around them.

"We had a little miss understanding." Anya replied, looking at Bella. "You seem different." She started, loking at both of them. "Is everything okay?"

Azazel glanced Lukas tense up a bit and like one, the two Entities openned the Portals between Realms and Dimensions, summoning their weapons. A bandage was wrapped around Lukas' waist before he could do anything and he was pulled away. The wings of Azazel ripped through his skin once again as he holded Black Flame with both his hands and Anya stood by his side, bending her knees and with spear pointed foward.

"_Who are you_?" They both asked, gripping their weapons harder.

"I am the Queen of Mirrors!" She said, letting all three see her true eyes.

Anya shouted, caugthing even Azazel off guard and she jumped at her while her tattoos glowed once again under the bandages and the spear's blade becomed wrapped in blue fire. But before she could to anything, she stopped, landing in front of her.

"_DEMON_! _BEAST_! _YOU ATE HER HEART_!" Anya shouted, the spear shaking in her hands as she looked at her.

"Yes, I did. Which means... you have the duty to protect me." Mary laughed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Darling. I am sure we two will also have lots of fun. I can't wait to feel your body against mine."

"_NEVER_!" Anya hissed, moving away and staring at her.

"Never say never." She replied in the same tone the Mummy had used before. "Andy ou, mighty Azazel. I heard about you. And the same goes for you. You _can't_ lay a finger on me, to hurt me of course, unless Lukas let you." Her silly smile made Azazel growl but, he didn't moved a muscle to hurt her. "Right, Lukas?" She asked, her hand gently rubbing his cheeks.

"Yes." He mumbled, suddently not sure anymore what was right and wrong. And how could he? He had unleashed a powerful force into this world.

"Good boy!" Mary turned, gazing at the two Entities and smiled. "Well then, better we return. I think the party is done by now and I would like to rest a bit." A smirk crossed her lips and the three knew that bad things would happen.

"_WAIT_!" Lukas shouted, moving a step back. "I will not do what you wish! Not anymore, Mary!" He said and in that moment, Mary knew he was serious this time. "I made a mistake, and I will fix it!"

"Oh! Guess you still have a fighting spirit inside you." She said, laughing. "Well then, Lukas. Another day, then! I have an Academy to visit."

Lukas shouted, rage and sanity cleaning his body from the corruption and, like if it should be, Azazel' sword appeared in his hands while he swinged it easily against her. But before the black blade could hit anything, she was gone. And so was Anya.

"I..." Tears went to his eyes while he fell on his knees, dropping the sword and lowering his head in defeat. "What have I done...?"

A firm hand touched his shoulder and Lukas raised his sight to stare at Azazel.

"You made a mistake. That's human." He said softly, moving to his side and a smile appeared on his face. "Don't worry, Kiddo! You are not alone! Not anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Lukas asked, confuse. "What about the pact?"

"When she killed Miss Lebouf, the pact was broken. Because she is no longer an Entity. She is human!" Azazel smirked. "And now, I can help you killing the bitch. And you are now worthy from my sword. You just proov. The sword came in your assist. Do you know what that means?" He shaked his head and Azazel continued. "Now you can kill her."

Lukas smiled at his words and looked at the sword fallen at his side. His right hand closed firmly around the handle and the stood up, not like a boy or teen anymore, but like a man. His hazel eyes stared at Azazel and the Fallen Angel smiled.

"Let's end this madness!" Lukas said and run back to the Academy.

Azazel laughed and took flight, quickly following him.

Now, Bloody Mary would have a reason to fear.

Now, they had a chance.

Now, all would end!


	10. The End of the Madness

Lukas and Azazel arrived at the Academy, breathing heavily. After all, they both had a long night which was still half way to be over. The party was long over and there was no light from the Academy. Everyone should be sleeping.

"Okay then, what now?" Lukas asked, looking at Azazel. From the two, he was the most experienced.

"Well, Anya is being forced to obey. I would prefer if we killed Mary without have to hurt her." Azazel shrugged, bitting his bottom lip.

"Me too. But I doubt that will be possible. And from what you told me, she also have the power of Miss LeBouf so, she can cast powerful magick. Are the protections raised?" He asked, holding the sword better.

"Yes." Azazel sighed, looking around. "She took control of the Academy and I fear bad things will happen. Worst things than death." He glanced at his friend and, not for the last time, he placed his hand on his shoulder to give him strengh and hope. "But luckily for us, I have a plan." He smirked.

Lukas smiled and nodded, watching Azazel fold his wings and walk foward, kneeling in the ground with each palm of his hands against it. "Spirits of before, help me in this time of need." He whispered, closing his eyes and letting his energye flow to the soil.

"I shall protect those who live in the earth!" The strong voice made Lukas shiver and he gasped in surprise as an Earth elemental raised from the ground, at the left side of Azazel.

"We shall purge the evil in the fire of justice!" The ground at his right erupted as a Fire Elemental appeared, just like a magma jet erupting from a volcano.

"Earth and Fire! Help me! Break down the protections!" He asked, standing up slowly. "We need to enter the Academy!"

"Andy you shall!" The Earth elemental said, smiling before nod toward the Fire elemental. And he ran towards the academy, charging against the barrier, visible for the elemental's eyes.

"We will need your help aswell, Angel. Soon we make a hole on it, the boy can enter. We will keep the hole open long enough for you to follow him." Explained the Fire elemental before make a stream off ire erupt against the barrier, all around the first elemental.

Azazel nodded, focusing before shout. Not just a normal shouted, but this was powerful enough to vibrate trhough all the Dimensions and hit the barier like a blast hits a tank. However, wasn't still enough and the Fallen tried again, releasing his power and letting it hit the barrier. The Earth elemental punched harder, non-stopping.

"Let me help!" Lukas shouted, raising the sword and ran against the barrier, the blade suddently becoming wrapped in black fire. "BREAK!" He thrusted the sword so the tip hit the barrier. His arms shivered from the impact but he kept pushing, trying to open a hole. The sound of the punches, the fire roaring while erupting and the screams of Azazel was the only thing Lukas could hear. Even so, it wasn't enough. _Not yet_!

Azazel stopped, spreading his wings and flew against the wall, his fists glowing in red energy before he deliver punches aswell, helping the Earth Elemental. Lukas saw him and changed tactics, swinging the sword and hitting the shield again and again. The fire stopped erupting and for the corner of his eye, Lukas glanced at the Fire elemental approach them and roar before deliver powerful punches aswell.

The power, even if just from three Entities and one celestial weapon, was only strong enough to make a small crack. But still wasn't enough.

"We can't break it!" Lukas said, yelling in rage and striking once again, letting all his inner power flew through the sword before strike the barrier once again. Nothing changed.

"_Don't give up, KID_!" Azazel shouted and glared at him, punching again and again. "All of we risked too much, BOY! You udnerstand me?" The Fallen Angel raised his sight, delivering punch after punch, sending shockwave after shockwave through the barrier.

"_I'm not_!" He replied, enraged.

"Good!" The Earth elemental said, stopping for a moent and raising both arms above his head, holding one hand with the other and smacking the barrier again. "We will not give up aswell!"

"For the old times!" The Fire elemental pressed both hands on the protection and let fire and lava explode against it, making Lukas fear for his safety for a moment.

But now, he could see it. The crack was getting bigger. Buta t that rhythm, it would take forever... or so Lukas though. Oshi erupted appeared from the ground, in the other side of the barrier and looked at Azazel.

"So, you did it." She said in a sigh.

"Oshi?" Lukas blinked, stopping while looking at her. She seemed okay.

"We are Entities! We can see these things, Lukas. I was able to trick Anya. Miss LeBouf... Mary has Alara! I don't have much time." She informed, looking at them and closing her eyes, whispering words he could not understand.

A sound came behind them and Lukas gasped, watching the trees move while towards them. Moments later the dryad opened her four eyes and shouted, a scream that crossed dimensions just like Azazel crack oponed more, the barrier now being assaulted by both sides as she began punching quickly, getting controled by rage. "_Feel the wrath of nature_!" And again she shouted, continuing the assault.

The trees were now near the barrier, all around and they charged against it. The wood hit the shield, again and again. It was like the forest had raised to help them and, in fact, it had. Soon, the crack became larger and spreaded all across the magical barrier.

"It's not enough!" Azazel said, releasing a quick wave of punches, each sending a shockwave through the protections.

"Yes, it is." They voice was sad and familiar. The air was bended over itself as Anya appeared and the spear with blue fire pierced Oshi's body. The dryad gasped as the flames of the death ran through her body and erupted from her eyes and mouth. The shout of pain piercing their bones.

The trees stopped, falling lifeless.

"_ANYA_!" Azzel shouted in rage, breaking the silence and a dark aura involved him as he punched the barrier, breaking it in that instant.

"Good boy." Anya whispered before turn to dust and disappear, a second before Azazel punch her.

Lukas breathed heavily, lowering the sword and trying to not cry. He looked at his guardian, the angel slowly kneeling and holding Oshi tenderly in his arms, like if she was still alive, just badly wounded. Azazel ran a hand across her cheek, closing his eyes while the aura around his body slowly vanished.

"I don't care if she did it so we could enter. Being controlled or not, she will die tonight!" Azazel said, gently setting the dead dryad down and closing her eyes.

"Our job is done. I am sorry for your lost." The Earth Elemental said, bowing to them before become a pile of rocks and dust.

"Good luck, brave warriors. Avenge her dead." The Fire Elemental said before turn to smoke and disappear with the night's breeze.

"We are alone, again. Her death will not be in vain." Lukas nodded and walked toward his guardian, placing a hand on his shoulder, like Azazel had done for him more times he could count.

"NO! Not in vain!" Azazel replied and stood up.

The two ran the last fifty meters to the Academy and opened the double doors easily. The professor slept in the last floor and that's where their prey was. Without any sound, they reached the last floor and quickly moved from shadow to shadow until stop in front of Miss LeBouf's room. Nodding at each other, Azazel kicked the door and his hands moved up to grab his bone spears. Lukas jumped at his side, raising the sword and getting ready.

"AH! Finally! I was starting to wonder where the two of you were." Mary said, smiling warmly when she saw them. "I am truly sorry about Oshi but, it happens. War always comes with a price." She shrugged like if it was nothing and turned to the side.

Anya was at her side, naked and with her tattoos glowing, holding her spear. In the bed, also naked, was the dead body of Alara with an expression of pain. Her throat was also opened, just like Mary killed Bella.

Lukas felt cold shivers run through his body and felt the tears come to his eyes and slide down his cheeks. Azazel glanced at Lukas and fire burned in his eyes while he turned his head to face Anya. And all lhe saw was an never-ending pit of emptiness.

"What have you done?" Azazel asked, gripping the bones while his body shaked and the dark aura wrapped around himself.

"You know, she really liked you. Did you knew that, Lukas? That's why she was always challenging you and trying to be better. So you could notice her. Poor girl, her love for you was true and beautiful... and you never payed any attencion to it. Oh... the dreams she had about you two make me horny!" Mary laughed, an evil and cold laugh that made the rage inside them grow. "What have I done? I got the heart of a second special girl, someone with great power. With the power I gain, Anya is now just another pet for me to play! _Unquestionable loyalty_!"

"You killed Bella." Lukas said in a whisper, closing his eyes to hold the tears. "_You killed Oshi_!" He opened his eyes, raising the sword and getting ready. "_AND YOU KILLED ALARA_!"

Lukas ran towards her while Azazel quickly lifted himself with his wings and flew against her. But before any of them could do anything, Anya had dropped the spear and touched the tattoo in her forhead with her left index and middle finger and the one in her stomach with the right thumb and little finger. In a quick moviment she opened both palms and flciked her fingers while pointing to the ground.

A massive force striked down onto them. Azazel gasped, feeling the air exit his lungs while he hit the floor and made a hole, feeling himself ten times heavier. Lukas brought his left knee down in a way that a wve of pain crossed his body and his body curved due the weight.

"Oh! Strong boy! Very good!" Bella applauded, sitting on the bed and tasting more of Alara's blood. "You see, guardians can do whatever you wish to. Anya would only protect me when my life was in danger. That's great! don't get me wrong, but she didn't likd to obey orders. Luckily I convinced her to do as I sai dor I would give Alara a painful death." Again laughed like a madwoman. "And guess what? I gave her a most pleasurable death. _Oh_... if you just could had seen, Lukas! The way she thrusted back and moaned as I fucked her again and again with Bella's dildos." Mary giggled, taking a whisp of hair from her eyes. "She never saw it coming."

"Why?" Lukas said, trying to resist but slowly feeling the floor under him crack. He couldn't raise the sword, it was _too_ heavy. Each member semed like a ton.

"Why? You see, with a second _special_ heart, I not only absorved her power into my new body, I also became stronger than anyone in this Earth! Not even you and your friend could defeat me now. My power flews through Anya and you can't even move." She replied with a smirk, spreading her legs slowly while running a hand teasingly over her slit. "I gave you _everything_, Lukas!" She slowly slipped two fingers inside, sighing softly but loud enough he could hear her moan. "Join me now, Lukas. Promise, by the Old Gods you will be my lover, my loyal soldier!"

"Indeed, sounds good." Lukas couldn't avoid smirk, which at first made Mary smile widely. But as she saw his look, she knew the real fight would start. "If you had said that to my old me, before you even killed Bella or even right after, while I was not sure what was wrong and right, I would had said "yes." But my answer is _NO_! _I WILL NOT BE YOUR PUPPET, MARY! NOT ANYMORE_!"

"Then _die_ happy!" Mary hissed and stood up.

"_NOW_!" Azazel shouted, his aura glowing intensively.

Lukas felt his power and the sword become one as he shouted, releasing all of his power into that strike. He and Azazel's auras merged, becoming a shield to survive Anya's wave of destruction as she closed her hands. The whole Academy shaked with the strengh unleashead but the only thng that was destroyed, was the shield.

Mary shouted enraged now that she understood they were only buying time. The Black Flames of Death and Chaos erupted from everywhere and the wave of destruction was sent towards her. However Anya was there to protect her and she quickly United both hands, the tattoos on them glowing as they created a powerful barrier aswell.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" Mary commanded, moving back.

As the flames disappeared, Anya only had time to see Azazel's fist. The Fallen Angel wasn't only delivering that stike to avenge Oshi. Anya was a pet, she was a slave to Mary and he would free her now. The punch was stong enough to break all the bones in her neck and spine and the head was separated from he body. Not even the Cursed Mummy would be able to heal after that. With no time wasted, Azazel brought his spear foward, ready to pierce Mary's heart and end everything.

However the Queen of Mirrors was already ready. A pale green light followed her right hand as she quickly formed a square in the air. And as Azazel lunged foward at her, she pushed he left hand. The green lines moved with life and traped him in a cube. Mary smiled while closing her hand and the green walls glowed before release their energy and Azazel passed out while being tossed back.

"_MAAAAAAAAARYYYYYYYYYY_!" Lukas shouted, looking at her eyes with pure haitred as he holded the sword with both hands and brought it down. All he saw was her lips move to whisper a word he didn't knew. The sword striked Mary but, for his horror, he break glass.

The glass image of Mary was destroyed and he understood his mistake before this hit him. Turning around he had time to see her move her right palm foward. Lukas was tossed back like a toy when her hand touched his chest and he fell on the bed, feeling several broken ribs and the air out of his lungs.

"Did you really thought I would die easily?" She asked, more angry from the his tactic than from the murdered try. "YOU REALLY THOUGHT _THAT_ WAS GOING TO WORK?" She asked, shaking both hands quickly.

Lukas groaned as he felt his members being spreaded to breaking point as the chains wrapped around his wirsts and ankles. He heard the ssword fall on the ground as he opened his right hand and looked at her, still trying to breathe.

"Pathetic! How could I ever let you a fuck me?" Mary asked to herself while stradling him and raised her right hand. The slap made Luka' world spin and he almost felt himself pass out. Soft hands cupped his cheeks and he groaned at the repeatadly soft slaps. "No, you can't pass out yet! I didn't even used my whole strengh!" She ordered excited, ripping his shirt and clawing his chest merciless.

Lukas groaned and shouted, feeling the nails sink into his flesh and breathing heavily. She didn't even had to smile. He had heard the truth in her voice and saw it in her eyes. She wasn't using her full strengh.

"Can't speak? Need mouth-to-mouth breathing?" She mocked and slapped him again, this time with the left hand, opening Lukas' lips and making him spit blood. Her cold fingers pressed his chin as she forced him to look at her. "Now, it's my time to pay the debt. I will tell you what I am going to do to you."

She was the "real" Bloody Mary! There was no sign of lust. Only her bloodlust was visible on her eyes and he yelled when she holded his chest where the heart was.

"Mary..." Lukas said, coughing and gasping as she punched him this time.

"SHUT UP! You are not allowed to speak!" She said and leaned down, moving her left hand to hold and pull his heard, making him look at her. "I'm gonna to kill you, Lukas. Yes, I will. Don't worry. You will soon join your beloved Alara and Miss Bella on Hell! None of you is innocent! But first, I will skin you alive. I will make you watch as I skin every inch of skin you have and I will make sure to do it with my teeth aswell. I will cut your worthless cock with my teeths and swallow it like if was a candy! I will take one eye and force you to eat it while making you watch it with the other." Her words were cold and truthful. "Then, I will rip out your heart in your last dying breathe and let you glimpse at me eating it. Azazel will be a good pet, I am sure of it! Finally, I will kill _everyone_ in this Academy. When the sun rises, no one will stand alive and _I will be a GODDESS_! _Not even GOD will be able to face me_!" She promised and moved away, looking at him. "Any last words? Because from now on, the will only be screams of horror and pain!"

"Yes." Lukas breathed heavily, gulping before look at her with a wide smile. "You forgot one thing, bitch! If you want to kill someone, do it in the moment. Don't stay there jsut talking." He said and suddently his body was involved by black flames.

Mary' scream was louder than anything he ever heard and Lukas felt his ears bleed as he went deaf for a moment. While she was yelling and rolling in agony while the flames burned her body, he quickly looked at the chains and whispered the hex. As the chains turned to water, the first thing the thought to transform them, he sat down while opening his right hand.

The sword materialized in it as he stood up and jumped over Alara's body. Mary could only watch with wide eyes the black blade slice the air like a melody before end her pain, cutting her head in a swift and clean strike. Falling to his knees Lukas watched as Bella's body fell down.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_! _THIS IS NOT OVER_!" The smoke from the fire became denser and took the shape of Mary as she was at first.

"Shut up." He begged before slice the spirit as this lunged at him, disappearing without a trace. Dropping the sword and breathing heavily, he just let his body give up and sat down, leaning on the bed and looking at Alara's body. Her throat was wide open and she had a look of pain in her face. "I'm sorry Alara. Forgive me." He said with tears and closed her eyes.

"Good job, Kiddo." Azazel said, coughing while staggering to him. His wings were inside him once again. "You had seen better days." He joked.

"Hmpf. You too." Lukas smiled, watching as the Fallen Angel sat down at his side.

"You know, someone will have to explain this to the DirectorGrandMaester." He smirked.

"Well, we can do that tomorow. I have to sleep."

"You did well, Lukas." Azazel smiled honestly, leaning his forhead on his and closed his eyes. "But never do something reckless like thsi again!" He ordered.

"Never" Lukas replied, laughing and leaning on Azazel, closing his eyes.

"Good job." He said one more time before slowly carry Lukas in his arms and leave.

Finally, they all could have a nice rest.

**And now ends this story. Question is... are Lukas and Azazel's adventures going to end? Who knows... **


End file.
